Digiball GT: The Ultimate Power!
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: Sequal to Digiball Z: 10 years have passed, and the Digi destined are stronger than ever before, now working as the worlds greatest police force THE DIGIFORCE!, but another old foe is coming back for revenge!
1. Opening intro

**PROLOUGE**

On a Remote Mountain-Top, Somewhere in the snowy regions of Obadiah Japan, Lies the Secret Base Of the world's most Powerful Warriors.

They may just look like ordinary Young-Adults and their Digimon, but there's more to it than that,

These Humans have been granted unusual techniques and skills of the Dragon Ball Z television show.

Training hard and balancing the forces, they still lead their normal lives, but when Evil roams about in the world, these kids get into gear.

With their Super-powers they unite, and their Digimon by their sides, these incredible humans forum together to become…

**THE DIGI-FORCE**

_**Opening theme**_

_-Davis and Veemon fight right through the night_

_Kari and Gatomon fight through the day_

_TK and Patamon, they are a great team_

_Hawkmon can think Yolei can fight real mean_

_GO DIGI GROW_

_Let your awesome powers show_

_You the force is what you need so let it grow_

_GO DIGI GROW_

_-Cody and Ken will see things right through_

_Armadillamon and Wormon see it too_

_With their Super-Powers, they'll unite_

_To chase away the bad guy with a fight_

_GO DIGI GROW_

_Let your awesome powers show_

_You the force is what you need so let it grow_

_GO DIGI GROW_

_GO DIGI GROW_

_GO DIGI GROW!_


	2. The DigiForce!

**CHAPTER ONE**

**_Authour's Notes:_**

**_Hey everyone, Mykan here... Just to point out..._**

**_If you read the story and think "Is he stupid, making them dance pose and shout out their names?"...the answer is No, I'm not._**

_**No they aren't Power Rangers... their a new genrational side of... THE GINYU FORCE.**_

**_It does make them look a little silly, but it also warns other people that they mean buisness._**

**_Enjoy._**

"Put the money in bag, and make it snappy!" said the leader of a mob robbing the bank of Tokyo.

The bank dealers found no choice but to do as they were told, for not only did these punks have heavy artillery in their hands, they also brought along their Digimon.

While it was true some Digi destined and their Digimon chose the side of the hero, the rest chose be naughty, and use their powers for their own greedy reasons.

The last of the gold was put into the bag, "Okay dudes let's bogie on out of here." Said the boss.

The boys all scurried outside to their get away truck, and their Digimon began to fly away into the sky, but SUDDENLY…

Out of nowhere, shots of energy popped the trucks tires and damaged the engine, and all six of the Digimon had been hit, and crashed to the ground.

"What the…?" cried the boss, "Yo, look over there." Said one of the other boys pointing ahead.

Six young adults were standing at the foot of the road, and six Digimon were hovering above them.

Four boys wearing Saiyain-Armour and Saiyain-Scouters, and two girls wearing Sailor-scout tights and scouters, stood at the foot of the road.

The boys jumped out of their damaged truck and pulled out their guns. "Who do you retards think you are?" screamed the leader.

Weird music was coming form the other team's direction and they each did a Dance-pose and screamed out their names…(**_Just like the Ginyu-Force used to)_**

-"TAKERU!" And "THORMON!"

-"HIKARI!" And "PRINCESS-ANGEWOMON!"

-"KEN!" And "HORNETMON!"

-"MIYAKO!… (AKA…YOLEI)" And "EX-PHOENIXMON!"

-"CODY!" And "FOREMENMON!"

-"DAISUKE!" And "ANGEL-VEEMON!"

_**ALL**_

"_**WE ARE…THE DIGI-FORCE!"**_

The boys looked embarrassed at the way these people just acted, "All right, this is **Ri-God-Damn-Diculous."** Snapped the Leader, "KILL THEM ALL!"

The boys whipped out their guns and began firing like crazy, and their Ultimate-Digimon fired upon the other Digmon.

When the smoke cleared the boys were shocked. "What's this?" the leader snapped, "There's not even an ash on them."

Davis then glanced over at his wife, "Kari, do you your stuff." He said. Kari nodded her head and raised her arms.

She had the power of DBZ fighter, Chouitzu. Therefore, she was able to raise the guns in the air with Telekinesis, and bend them all to scrap metal.

The boys were shocked, but they weren't licked yet. They started charging toward the Digi destined waving their fists in the air.

The moment they tried to lay even a finger on the heroes, using their lightning speed, they tied up all six of the boys, and knocked them unconscious.

"Call the Police." Davis said the Bank mangers, "They'll know what to do with these delinquents."

After they gave back all the money that was stolen, the team turned their direction to the Bad-Digimon.

"Do your stuff guys." Called Davis, signaling their Digmon overhead. They all nodded.

The other Digmon began to fly away in retreat, but it was no use. The other Digmon had already fired their attacks.

-Angel-Veemon…"DODON-WAVE!"

-Hornetmon…"POISON-STING!"

-Foremenmon… "JACK-HAMMER-BLAST!"

-Phoenixmon… "BURNING-WIND!"

-Princess-Angewomon…"TIARA-MAGIC!"

-Thormon…"THUNDER-FORCE!"

The attacks had intercepted their targets, sending them hurdling up to the sky, and then…

**KA-BOOM!**

Those six Bad-Digimon, were destroyed, never to come back for their crimes, unless wished back.

The town's people were amazed. They did want to thank the heroes who saved the day, but it didn't look as though they would get the chance.

The Digi destined, and their Digimon were already flying away, returning to where they came from.

Obadiah, Japan!

Once back at their secret mountain base, the Team took off their amour, and their Digmon diverted back into their Rookie levels.

"Good work team." Said Davis who was the Captain of them all, "With al little more Training, I know we'll be completely unstoppable."

The team looked ever so excited. "Say, Davis?" asked Cody, "Do you think maybe we can train on that Fusion-technique tomorrow?"

"I don't see why not." Said Davis, "After all, we might need to use it someday."

"But for now, we should all head home, it's getting late."

Everyone else agreed. Ken and his wife Yolei were the first ones to fly out of the base.

Since Cody and TK didn't have wives yet, they decided to fly home together.

Soon Kari and Davis were left to leave, but before they did, they had to check one thing.

Davis opened a secret compartment in his cubical-station, and there were two of the Eight Digiballs.

Courage and Light!

Just like on DBZ, when all the Digiballs are gathered, the Eternal-Dragon, **and Shenmon**, would appear and grant three wishes to the summoner.

However, when the Digiballs were not needed, Davis and Kari Motomiya would save their two favorite Digiballs as a symbol of their everlasting love for each other.

Over ten years have passed since **_Cell-Myotismon_** was defeated finally and forever. So much has happened since then.

Davis, who had the powers of **_Goku_**, married up with Kari, who had the Power of **_Chouitzu_**.

Yolei, who had the powers of **_Android #18_**, married Ken who had the powers of **_Piccolo._**

Cody, who possessed the powers of **_Teen-Gohan_**, was not yet married, nor even engaged.

Neither was TK, who possessed the powers of **_Yamcha._** Still, it did not prevent him from fighting to protect the world.

Ever since Davis first received his DBZ powers, had been training to keep them focused ever since.

He made a wish on the Digiballs to awaken the hidden powers of his friends, and in time train them to use those powers wisely.

As they were paid a lot of money as well, they were able to finance and establish a home base for their meetings on the mountains.

Now fighting together as the worlds greatest Police Force, these Digi destined were heroes of all time.

_**THE DIGI-FORCE!**_

Yolei and Ken lived in Tamachi, on the other side of town. They did enjoy flying all the way home.

However, most people still did not know that these two were strong members of the Digi-force.

So they decided to travel like normal people like they always used to. Taking the subway home.

Yolei possessed another two of the Digiballs, Love and Sincerity. Ken However didn't have one to call his own.

There only Eight Digiballs…**_Courage, Friendship, Love, Sincerity, Knowledge, Reliability, Hope, and Light._**

Ken's crest was **_Kindness_**, and there was no Digiball of Kindness for him, but Davis being his best friend, gave him the Friendship Digiball.

Keeping it as a sign of their Friendship, Ken promised to take care of this Digiball with his life.

Suddenly, Ken and Yolei looked up. "You feel that Yolei?" he asked his wife. "Yeah, there's a huge power-level, up front."

They crept over to the window, and saw something charging towards the subway at an incredible speed.

Yolei and Ken were about to break out and escape, but it was too late…

**WHAM!**

The train was hit with full force, and a lot of people were hurt. Then, there in the middle of the smoke was a strange looking Digimon.

The strange Digmon picked through Ken's briefcase and through Yolei's Purse, and there they were.

"The first three of the Eight Digiballs." He said in a low voice, "Soon I shall collect the remaining five, and then I shall destroy the world!"

The Digimon vanished and was gone.

"Ken…Ken wake up." Cried Yolei, "Are you okay?" Her husband nodded his head while rubbing it.

"Either I was seeing things, or we were just hit by a Digimon." He said, "And a dark one to be exact."

Yolei and Ken just couldn't work out who would want to do such a thing like that, but now they had other business to attend to.

Because they were Z-like warriors, they survived the train wreck without even a scratch, but the other passengers didn't look so good.

Luckily Ken had mastered Piccolo's regenerating power, and began healing all the passengers of their cuts and scrapes.

Then he passed them onto Yolei who carried them to safety. As soon as they were finished, Yolei and Ken called the others for an emergency meeting back at the base.

Davis and Cody were already at the base and training in the Hyperbolic-Time chamber, where one year in there, was one day outside.

Cody and Davis were the only members of the force who could become Super-Sayians, because they each had two Digieggs or more.

As time went on, Davis taught Cody how to use inner feelings to transform beyond a Super-Sayian.

Eventually Cody tried as hard as he could, but couldn't reach up to Davis' level of Super-Sayian, but he wasn't willing to give up.

They had to leave the chamber though once the meeting was in session, and everyone did not like his news at all.

"The Digiballs…have been stolen!" they cried, Ken and Yolei nodded.


	3. Keeping an eye on the Digiballs

**CHAPTER TWO**

In his secret hideout in the Digital-World, the strange Digimon was placing his stolen Digiballs neatly on a pillow.

"Soon the other Digiballs will be mine." He chuckled, "and my destructive Power will continue to grow."

"Then… I shall destroy…Destroy… DESTROY!"

Meanwhile, back at the base…

The Digi destined were hard at work coming up with a plan to protect their remaining five Digiballs.

Davis and Kari had two, **Courage and Light**, and Cody and TK had the other three. **Hope, Knowledge, and Reliability.**

Davis had already devised up a plan. "We'll have to split up the rest of the Digiballs." He said, "This way it'll be harder for that Digimon to find them all."

Everyone Agreed. Ken however seemed to be in daze, he sensed an energy even Darker than Myotismon's ever was.

Who was that Digimon, and what did he want with the Digiballs?

The next day, Cody and TK took each of their Digiballs to opposite sides of the town.

Cody brought his two Digiballs to the airport, and asked the men if they would help hide theses treasures.

Before the men could react; that strange Digimon had returned and attacked everyone.

Cody sensed a strange presence within this Digimon, even though he was wearing a black cloak.

"Who are you?" Cody snapped. "It matters not." snapped the Digimon. "What does matter is what I want."

"I know you hold two more of the Digiballs, and I'd like you to hand them over to me!"

"In your dreams pal!" snapped Cody. With that he transformed into his Super-Sayain forum.

The Digimon just laughed, "You really think you beat with that new hair-style of yours?"

Cody just spit at the ground, "Well; I'm going to try."

With that he charged towards the Digimon, but he dodged Cody's punch, and kicked him hard in the gut.

Luckily, Cody was able to rekindle quickly and returned the kick. "Not bad there sonny." said the Digimon.

"But let's see how you deal with this." He ran around Cody so fast, that he disappeared.

He was running so fast, that poor Cody couldn't sense his energy anywhere.

ZAP….POW…BOOT!

Cody was being attacked from every different direction, yet he couldn't fight what he couldn't see.

Suddenly, Cody got an idea. He put his arms together, and started focusing his energy.

"KA…ME…HA…ME…HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! 221;

He sent a giant wave of energy throughout the airport-field, and the Digimon actually got hit.

He was being blasted away into the sky, but before vanishing from sight, he held up the two Digiballs.

He managed to snatch them off Cody while he was running so fast, "Thanks for the get away lad!" he laughed.

Then he was gone.

Cody felt like such an idiot. He let the fiend get away with two more of the Digiballs.

Cody had no choice to head back to base and break the bad news to the others.

On the other side of Town at the Train-yard, TK wasn't having much luck either.

The Digimon tracked down his train and put up a struggle to get the Digiball of Hope

In the midst of the chaos, TK, using his powers of Yamcha, put up a valiant effort, but he was no match for this Digimon's power.

The Digimon was running to make a break for it with TK's Digiball, but TK was charging right up from behind him.

"WOLF-FANG-FIST!"

TK punch made contact and caused the Digimon to drop the ball. After he came to, TK was gone.

"Where did he go?" he growled.

He followed TK's essence to the baggage room in the station house.

"He's in here somewhere."

Suddenly, he heard a faint sneeze coming from above a pile of dusty suitcases, and there was TK sitting on the ceiling fan.

"Ah-Ha…there you are!" chuckled the Digimon, "Let's try this for a Spin-off!" he pressed the fan switch.

TK spun around, and around, faster, and faster. Suddenly, he fell off and slammed into the wall, allowing the Digimon to get away with the Digiball.

When TK came to, he realized what had happened, "He got away! That Digimon has got to be stopped."

With that, TK headed back to base.

Once back at the Base, everyone did indeed not like the news. Three more Digiballs had been stolen.

"Cheer up guys." Said Davis, "Were not beaten yet. Remember, he can't summon Shenmon without all the Digiballs."

"But Davis," said Ken, "We don't even know who were fighting. All we know is that he's a dark Digimon."

"Exactly!" said Davis, "And which Digimon is the only one we can remember who's just as wicked as Myotismon?"

Everyone paused, and suddenly Ken thought he may have the answer, "No… it can't be him."

"I'm afraid so." Said Davis, "It appears he has returned, and wants revenge on us for sending him to the Dark-ocean."

"But why would he need the Digiballs then?" asked Yolei. "I think I know why." Said Kari.

"He must have seen us in action ever since we beat Myotismon. He knows he can't beat us now, but the Digiballs can help him."

"That's right." Said Davis, "If want to keep him from charging, we'll have to train harder than ever."

It was decided.

Everyone headed into the Hyperbolic-Time Chamber to begin their Training sessions.

Davis set them off to work with Fusion-dance.

The one move that actually might be able to help the team if they failed to protect the Digiballs

He told them it was like DNA-Digivolving, except it done with humans and not Digimon.

First… they were to pick a partner and then equalize their power levels so they were exactly the same.

Since they were already partners in DNA Digivolution, Davis paired with Ken, Yolei with Kari, and TK with Cody.

Next… they were to stand side by side about 10 feet away fro each other.

Then… stick their arms in the air pointing away from each other, and then move towards each other while move their arms and saying.

"FU…SION…HA!" then join fingers.

However… They must do the dance and speak the words in the exact same tempo at the exact same time.

Otherwise, the move would fail.

Even if the fusion would work and two warriors fuse to create one awesome fighter with amazing powers.

After 30 minutes, they would defuse and divert back to normal, but not remember a thing about it.

Davis and the others knew that the Time-chamber was the only place they could train to bide time.

They knew they did not have very long in the outside world.

Back at his secret hideout…

The Digimon placed three more Digiballs next the ones he had already acquired, for a total of six.

"Those fools of The Digi-force thought they could stop me." He chuckled, "But I can't be stopped!"

"Only two more Digiballs to go! Tomorrow… THE WORLD!"


	4. Learning the Fusion dance

**CHAPTER THREE**

Only a few hours had passed in the outside world, but in the H-B-Time chamber, many months have passed.

While the Digimon trained on their side of the gym, the others stayed on their side.

Learning the Fusion-technique proved to be harder than Davis had anticipated.

The only lesson by far everyone had mastered was keeping the Power-levels equal.

The dancing part however proved to be the killer bit of it all.

Learning to do the movements at the exact same time, and speaking under the same breath… this was going to be a challenge.

Luckily Davis had installed a special Machine in the chamber to keep score of how well the dance was formed.

TK and Cody… Well; they were the same height now that Cody had grown a bit.

However, Cody's Power-level was a tad bit too high, and TK put his left arm up instead of down during the dance.

They did fail the fusion, but the achieved a score of 68. The higher their score got the closer they'd be to mastering the dance.

Kari and Yolei… Their dance movements were beautiful, and their power levels were identical.

It was the speaking under the same tone where they failed.

They scored 86, higher than TK and Cody's score, but not enough to make the fusion work. The score had to be perfect.

Davis and Ken… They scored the highest of all the scores. A big healthy 97.5... almost perfect.

Their powers were identical. Their Dance moments were in perfect Semaphore, and their words were almost exactly perfectly said.

What held them back was Ken, he wasn't so sure if this fusion thing was going to turn out okay.

"The last time I fused with something, things went really bad!" he said. He was referring to the Dark-spore.

"Ken that was a long time ago." Said Davis, "You were being manipulated by evil, that's not what's happening now."

"He's right Ken." Said Wormon, "Even though were horrid in the old days we always believed that you would see the light again."

"Come on honey." said Yolei coming over to her husband. "What you're doing what you are for humanity, to save it."

"I married you not because you need support and help, because I believe in you Ken."

Ken looked into his wife's eyes and back to his feet. "You're right." He said, "Let's do this!"

Suddenly, the red-amber alert went off. Someone or something has entered the base.

"It must be him!" cried Davis, "He's come for the Digiballs."

He headed for the door, "You all stay here, even you Ken. I'll go take a look; he can't find you in here."

After Davis left the room, the other's view of what was going on out there through a viewing globe.

The Cloaked-Digimon moved closer and closer toward the Digiballs, which Davis and Kari left out for a trap.

"Now that I have found the last of the Digiballs, watch out world!" he laughed, but suddenly perked up his head.

"That… That Power….Where?"

He turned around, "Right where I'm going to kick your can!" said Davis from behind. He looked right at the Digimon.

"Show yourself…DAEMON!"

"DAEMON!" shouted everyone in the Time-chamber.

He removed his cloak, and sure enough it was him alright… Daemon had returned.

"Daisuke Motomiya, we meet again!" he chuckled. "Yes it has!" Davis replied, "And you haven't changed a bit!"

"You're still picking on creatures weaker than yourself."

"Oh, put a cork in it fool. No sooner do I take ten steps into this place and you're already boring me with a lecture."

Then his features hardened…

"You and your friends lock me into you blinding Chains-of-Light, and toss me away to the Dark-Ocean like yesterday's trash!"

"Do you have any idea what it's like to be locked up in realm of Darkness for twenty years? …IT'S BORING!"

"Well fortunately I did take the time to train myself to become stronger, after seeing how you defeated Myotismon, I knew I'd be in for a challenge."

"Get to the point you Over-Grown-Cloaked-Clown!" snapped Davis, "Are we here to fight, or just to chat."

Daemon just laughed, "Can't you sense my power?" he asked. "You know you don't stand a chance against me."

"I know all of your DBZ strengths and all of your levels of Super-Sayian!"

"Oh really?" asked Davis, "Well I guess you've got a lot more to learn about Saiyan forums… here I'll show you!"

"Right now, you see me in my normal status."

Then Davis Transformed. His brown hair and his dark eyebrows became golden-blonde, and his muscles doubled in size.

"Now… I'm a Super-Saiyan… And when you train hard enough…"

He powered up his transformation even more. Now his Golden hair stood up from all ends, and his veins could be seen on his biceps.

"…You can ascend beyond a Super-Sayian!"

"That's it!" asked Daemon, "That's all the levels you levels you have to show me?"

"Not quite!" said Davis. "When I got this powerful, I wondered to myself, "What would be like if I went even further?"

"And now… WE SHALL FIND OUT!"

Davis flexed his Muscles as tightly as he could, concentrated on all his energy, and let out a SCREAM OF POWER!

The whole base was beginning to quiver, the computers even shorted out and exploded by the surge of energy.

Inside the Time Chamber, everyone was flipping out.

"Whoa, Do any of you feel that!" cried Cody. "I've never sensed anything like it!" cried Yolei.

When all had stopped, Davis looked completely different.

His Golden hair had in fact grown longer and bigger. His face became stricter, and his voice was so deep, even School Principals would cower in their feet.

"This is called… SUPER-SAIYAN 3!" he said.

"Well; I must say that was an interesting talent show you performed there." Said Daemon

"But I am not impressed! So what, you've powered up a bit? That makes no difference."

"Not even if I do this?" snapped Davis.

Quick like lightning, Davis charged and delivered a powerful blow to Daemon's gut.

"My… you certainly are fast!" he grumbled, "Now let's see how long you can last against me."

They both shot through the roof of the base, and continued the fight outside.


	5. The evil Dragons reborn as digimon

**CHAPTER FOUR**

From inside the time chamber, everyone's eyes nearly burst from their heads, starring in amazement.

"Wow, I never knew Davis could look so cool!" said Kari. "I wonder if I can become a Super-Saiyan 3?" said Cody.

TK However was still amazed as he was before, "Is there any limit to how powerful Davis can become?" he asked.

Outside the base, Davis and Daemon were going absolutely wild. They delivered many kicks and punches which didn't even tickle the opponent.

"Not bad there boy!" snorted Daemon, "Now try this…!"

"**SHADOW-ENERGY!"**

He fired a burst of black energy form his arms which flew right at Davis. "I' no boy anymore, I'm a man now!" he called.

"**KAMEHAMEHA!"**

Davis' Kamehameha-wave countered Daemon's energy blasting both energies into pieces.

"Hmm… Impressive, but not good enough!" said Daemon, "Let's see if you can fight what you can't see!"

"**BLANKET-OF-EVIL!"**

Black smoke escaped from his body, and their surroundings became darker than the night itself. So dark, you couldn't see your hand before your face.

"I have the advantage now Daisuke." bellowed Daemon as he delivered a punch to Davis' back.

"I created this darkness, and I have night-vision. I can see you, but you can't see me!"

"That's what you think, You GRUESOM GOBLIN!" said Davis as his punched and kicked blindly into the darkness.

"You can hide all you want, and my Saiyan-Scouter will lead me right to you!"

Davis waited for a response from Daemon, but nothing came! Suddenly, he got the idea.

"I must be the big winner of a STUPIDITY-CONTEST!" he moaned, "He's going for the Digiballs!"

Davis couldn't exactly sense his way out of the dark smoke around him, but had more than one way to skin a cat.

He placed his finger to his forehead, and VANISHED!"

He then reappeared inside the base just in time to catch Daemon trying to run off with the Balls.

"What… How did you get in here so fast?"

"It's a move I recently perfected, called INSTANT-TRANSLOCATATION!"

"… And I'll be taken those back!"

He snatched the Digiballs right from Daemon's hands, but they exploded right in his face.

When the dust cleared, Davis was lying on the floor in his normal forum again, and Daemon was gone.

"You're correct there!" called Daemon's voice. "I knew of your Scouter and its ability to see where things are."

"So I created a special Darkness that was made to block out its sensors, rendering it useless."

"The Digiballs are now in my possession, and with them I shall conquer the world!"

Luckily, Davis could still sense where Daemon was. "HURRY GUYS, TO THE DIGITAL WORLD!" he screamed.

"Everyone burst out from the Time-chamber, took out their D3's and headed through the computer.

In the Digital-Desert, Daemon placed all eight of the Digiballs on a pillow in the sand.

"I have waited so long for this moment." He chuckled. Then he stuck out his arms and shouted…

"NOW… I SUMMON YOU MIGHTY **_SHENMON_**!"

Responding to his voice, the Digiballs began to glow brighter and brighter and the sky grew darker.

Davis and the others and the Digimon had just landed in the Digital-World as the sky grew darker.

"Hey, when did it become nighttime so fast?" asked Yolei, "It hasn't." said TK checking his D3 clock, "It's only 3:00 pm!"

Suddenly Davis and the others sensed a strong presence somewhere, "Oh No, Daemon! He's summoning Shenmon!" he cried.

"Which way?" asked Kari. Davis sensed around and pointed to the North-East, "That way… Let's move!"

Everyone flew off into the air like speeding comets. On the way, everyone wondered why Davis didn't use his Instant-Translocation.

"I'm still knocked up from fighting Daemon. Even if I had enough to use it, I would hardly even get a few feet away!"

In the desert, the mighty Dragon, Shenmon, had already appeared before Daemon.

"**_You who have gathered the eight Digiballs"_** He said in his deep dark voice. **_"I shall grant you any three wishes you desire!"_**

Daemon looked into the mighty Dragon's eyes and said, "For my first wish…"

"The Human's-world, I want a black-star spell placed upon it that is to go off in 24 hours after you depart."

"My second wish… I want you make seven more copies of me each with its own special power!"

"And my Final wish …I want each of the Digiballs to be bestowed with dark energy, and that they may each be given to me and my other selves."

Shenmon's eyes went a blaze, **_"Do you realize what you are asking of me!"_** He asked.

"Just answer to my wishes, or I shall kill the one who made you, thereby destroying you as well!" Daemon bellowed.

Shenmon knew he would have to give in, **_"Very well then… You wishes shall be granted!"_**

"_**I bid you adieu!"**_

As Shenmon disappeared, both the Digiballs and Daemon began glowing with a mystical light.

The Digi destined arrived on the seen too late to stop Daemon from wishing, but what they saw was more horrifying.

The Digiballs had gone all BLACK, and bean flying away with the essence of a Daemon like image with it.

"Too late, Digi-dorks!" said the one in the center. "As of now your little world as you know it, will cease to exist in 72 earth hours."

"All humans and structures in your world shall cease to exist, that's when we Digimon shall rule over it."

"And… Without your precious Digiballs to stop us, MY newly awakened brothers and I shall rule the Universe!"

Daemon's evil laugh echoed as all eight of the black energy lines flew off in different directions.

Davis just stood there with a scowl on his face, and his arms by his side, growling like a banshee.

…Until Kari told him to calm down.

"Davis? What's going on here?" she also asked, "that's we'd all like to know?" added Veemon.

Davis turned around and said… "We need to see Izzy and Gennai… Now!"

All across the Digital world, all the inhabitance we startled by strange dark clouds drifting across the skies.

After they had crashed landed, the clouds each produced a dark looking Digimon with Digiball sticking out of its body.

Some of the Digimon even tried to vanquish these evil creeps, but failed miserably and painfully.

Some ended up badly injured, the rest ended up destroyed, and never to be revived, unless a wish was made.

This was a new dark era for the Digital world.


	6. What's going on

**CHAPTER FIVE**

After receiving Davis' Email, Izzy wasted no time gathering his things and headed to Gennai's secret hideout.

Gennai thought that since he created the Digiballs, just like Lord-Kami from the Dragon Ball shows made Dragon balls.

…he thought that he ought to have a floating palace too, just like Kaim's, high above the skies in the Digital World.

So high up, that you couldn't possibly see it with your eyes alone; it was the perfect hideout.

Davis and friends just flew up to where the palace was, and Izzy transported though Gennai's secret computer.

Both Gennai and Izzy carefully went over the report of what had happened, and didn't like it one little bit.

"It looks as though we have a real problem on our hands here." Said Young-Gennai. "With those eight Daemons out there, there's no telling what they'll do next."

"This like Dragon ball GT, but in real life!" said Izzy. "Dragon ball GT?" asked Davis, "What's that?"

"Is it like another series of Dragon ball?" asked Cody. Izzy nodded his head, and clicked on a file in his laptop.

Now these days, Izzy was a super computer genius and made fascinating discoveries.

Also, he was the one who built the Saiyan-Scanner eye-patches for the Digi-force.

He began to explain….

"Dragon ball GT, is indeed another version of Dragon ball, and Dragon ball Z!"

"It deals with saving the world from certain disaster, and purifying darkness which has spread from the Dragon balls."

Everyone looked confused, "What do mean "From the Dragon balls?" asked Yolei.

Izzy showed a picture of the Earth- Dragon balls from the show. "It's quite simple actually." He said.

"Lord Kami, their creator, used both positive and negative energy when he created the Dragon balls."

"Every time someone would gather the balls and wish, the positive energy would drain out a bit."

"Now of course, it would only mean one year before the balls could be used again, but originally the positive energy would only come back every century."

"Whoa, every century?" said Cody, "That's 100 years to wait?"

"Correct!" said Izzy, "However… the characters on the show didn't know that, and over the past 30 years, they used the Dragon balls nearly 10 times!"

"Each and every time they made another wish, more and more of the positive energy drained out, until it was all gone."

"Then… with only the negative energy remaining, the Dragon balls unleashed seven evil monsters who threatened to destroy the Universe."

"That's almost exactly what's happening with us." Said Ken, "Except Daemon wished for the evil creatures to be born."

"Even if he had not…" said Gennai, "I was aware of the energy problem we may have had to face."

"So I created the Digiballs with nothing but positive energy. They had no evil energy at all, so we just use them again and again."

"Well it's too late now." said TK "Those eight monsters are already out there, and they won't rest until they've carried out their threat."

"It would seem you have no other choice." Said Gennai, "Each of you much head down there, find, and destroy the Daemon-Brothers."

"Only by destroying them will each Digiball be purified of all the darkness with in them, and return to normal."

"Are you sure about this Gennai?" asked Kari, "I mean, these guys make Cell-Myotismon look like a toy!"

"Don't worry Kari, we can beat them." Said Davis, "Do have any idea how powerful I am at Super-Saiyan 3?"

"He's got a point Kari." said Cody, "Even my Super-Saiyan level doesn't come close to his."

"That's not all we have, Remember how each if us can be once we Sprit-Digivolve?" said Veemon.

Yolei looked up with confidence in her eyes, "You're all right, with these odds, there's no way we can lose." She said.

"I agree!" said TK, "We'll bust these Daemon Freaks, and stop that Black-star spell of theirs in no time."

Izzy suddenly looked as though he'd seen death… "TK… I did not just hear you say…**_Black-star Spell!"_** he cried.

"Yeah, I said it… why?"

Izzy didn't even blink. "This is bad…VERY BAD!" he cried. "We don't have much time!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Davis "Is this also about Dragon ball GT?"

Izzy nodded, and showed them another image of a second set of Dragon balls.

Everyone looked in confusion. "Izzy… I thought Dragon balls had red stars… Not Black stars!" said Davis.

Izzy began to explain about these Dragon balls

_**Lord Kami created these Dragon balls, while he and Piccolo were still one in body.**_

_**It was because of that reason, that these Dragon balls were much more powerful than any of the others.**_

…_**SO POWERFUL… YOU CAN WISH FOR ABSOULUTLEY ANYTHING!**_

_**However… these Dragon balls never turn into stone when used, meaning you can use them again and again.**_

_**The gimmick was, unlike the other Dragon balls, which scatter through out the planet they were used on…**_

…_**These Dragon balls scatter all throughout Space. THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE...**_

_**Just even the thought of the thought of going to search for them all was suicidal.**_

_**But: if you don't find them all and bring them back with in one year…Well then…**_

Izzy was breathing as though his lungs would explode… "I…I just can't say it!"

Gennai on the other hand did know of the side-effects of black-star uses, and he decided to explain.

"What Izzy meant to say was…" he began, "The Dragon balls must be reunited in one year… otherwise the world where they were used will be DESTROYED!"

"DESTROYED!" yelled everyone else in panic. "Oh bad, oh bad… BAD, BAD, BAD!" cried Davis!

"Davish, calm down!" said Veemon, "Daemon only wished for this spell, it can be undone, we have a whole year anyways!"

Now Davis was the one breathing hard, just as everyone else, except for the Digimon.

"Veemon, we don't have a year." Davis cried, "Daemon asked Shenmon to make our world explode in… 24 hours!"

The Digimon all bursted out into panic, "You mean to say we only have 24 hours to get the Digiballs and wish?" asked Hawkmon.

"Not even…!" cried Kari checking her D3-clock, "We've been here for almost an hour."

"What are we going to do? What are we going to do? What are we going to do?" panicked Yolei

What were they going to do indeed?

With Daemon and each of his newly-created brothers each holding a Digiball with them, the odds were now against them.

The Digiballs must be gathered and wished on by midnight TONIGHT; or the real world would be destroyed.

The Digi destined of the DIGI-FORCE are about to set off, on their greatest of adventures yet.


	7. Away we go

**CHAPTER SIX**

With the fate of the Human-world at stake, The Digi-force had no other choice.

They would have to hunt down these Eight-Daemon brothers one-by-one and destroy them.

By doing this, the Digiballs they carried would be purified, and they would be able to make a wish to reverse the spell.

However, the dark energy being admitted from the Digiballs was blocking their location, making so or heroes couldn't sense where they were.

Luckily, Izzy and Gennai anticipated something like this would happen, and already were one step ahead.

Inside the D3's, there was a little radar that could detect any energy source a Digiball admitted and track it down.

What our heroes had to beware of, is where there would be a Digiball, they would end up facing a Daemon-Brother.

How strong it would be, none of them could tell. So, with their radars set it was time to pull out.

There were Eight Digiballs, but only six Digi destined with radars, which meant, each of them would have to fight at least one Brother alone.

Well… at least their respective Digimon would be there to help out, that was okay.

Kari did however call for Tai and the others to watch out for these Daemon brothers.

Tai and the other Digi destined and their Digimon gave up battling a long time ago.

Not just because they had lives to live and children to feed, but no matter how hard they would try, they knew they wouldn't be able to really help out.

What with all the DBZ powers and stuff the others had.

Everything was set, "Good luck Digi-force!" said Gennai, "And use extreme caution."

"You are about to engage battle with an Evil that is beyond all imagination!"

The Digi destined nodded, and all whipped out their D3's, it was time to Digivole the Digimon.

"_**PATAMON… WARP/SPIRIT-DIGIVOLVE TO…"THORMON!"**_

"**_GATOMON… WARP/SPIRIT-DIGIVOLVE TO…"PRINCESS-ANGEWOMON!_ _"_**

"_**WORMON… WARP/SPIRIT-DIGIVOLVE TO… "HORNETMON!"**_

"_**HAWKMON…WARP/SPIRI T-DIGIVOLVE TO… "EX-PHEONIXMON!"**_

"_**ARMADILLAMON… WARP/SPIRIT-DIGIVOLVE TO… "FOREMENMON!"**_

"**_VEEMON… WARP/SPIRIT-DIGIVOLVE TO…_** _"**ANGEL-VEEMON!"**_

Each of them had become a Digimon far more powerful that any Mega level.

As soon as they finished transforming, the Digimon analyzer appeared

TK's Digimon resembled the look of Thor, the legendary God of Thunder.

"_**I am…THORMON"**_

"_**I'm a Mega-and1/2 Level Digimon. Even solid rock itself is no match for my… THUNDER-FORCE!"**_

Kari's Digimon was indeed Angewomon, but with the exceptions. She wore a long white skirt, a golden Tiara across her fore-head, and her face could be seen.

"_**I am… PRINCESS-ANGEWOMON!"**_

"_**I am a Times-two Mega-level Digimon, irresistible to men, yet deadly to my enemies."**_

"_**My… TIARA-MAGIC…is no trick I can tell you that!"**_

Ken's Digimon looked sort of a cross-like, between a Wasp, and a Hornet.

"_**I am… HORNETMON!"**_

"_**A Times-Four Mega-Level Digimon. My Wings can create Supersonic waves, and make it helpful for me to use my…POISON-STING!"**_

Yolei's Digimon looked sort of like a giant Phoenix, with a flaming mane, tail-feathers, and wings.

"_**I am … EX-PHOENIXMON!"**_

"_**A Times-Six Mega-level Digimon. I can fly faster than any jet-plan, and my…BUURNING-WIND… can really be a burning experience.**_

Cody's Digimon looked like a giant Construction-worker. He was Equipped with a golden hard-hat, and an enormous Jack-hammer.

"_**I'm…FOREMENMON!"**_

"_**I'm a Times-Eight Mega-Level! When use my… JACK-HAMMER-BLAST… it can really bring down the house!"**_

Finally, there was Davis' Digimon, and the most powerful of them all.

He had two huge feathery wings, blue and silver armor, long golden hair waving in the wind.

"_**I am…ANGEL-VEEMON!"**_

"_**I am a Times-Ten Mega-Level Digimon, and the most power angel to ever have existed!"**_

"_**My…DODON-WAVE… is hot enough to burn through even the thickest of Armour!"**_

After they all slipped into their uniforms, Davis gave them a briefing of their mission.

"All right team, we don't have much time, so listen up!" said Davis.

"The Black-star spell will destroy our world in 23 more hours, so we only have until midnight to recover the Digiballs."

"Once we track down a Digiball with our radars, we'll have no choice but to face of in battle with a Daemon-Brother."

"Now remember, we don't know exactly how strong these Brothers are, but we can never back down."

"And always remember, you may not be strong enough to finish the job alone, but wait it out a bit as long as you can."

"After and only if you successfully recover a Digiball, keep it with at all times, and then seek your fusion partner who hasn't recovered theirs yet.

"…They just might need your help."

"Finally, if you should die in battle, well… then all we can do is hope that we can recover the Digiballs and wish you back."

"Everyone Understand!"

They all saluted to Davis and said, "YES SIR, CAPTAIN DAISUKE!"

"All right then, we have a job to do!" cried Davis. "LET'S GO PROTECT THE WORLD!"

They all warped to the real-world, but before they set off, those who were close together were saying their good-byes and good-lucks.

"Don't worry Kari." Said Davis to his wife, "I promise you, I'll be coming right back!"

"See that you do." said Kari playfully, then she pressed her lips up against his.

Yolei and Ken were doing the same thing, "Ken, if you don't come back to me, I swear I will… I will."

Ken just smirked, "Yolei, stop worrying, I'm scared too, but I know we can do this… we have to." He said, and kissed her again.

Since TK and Cody were all that was left, they decided… "Why not!" … and gave each other a friendly bear hug."

"Good-luck TK!"

"Good luck to you too Cody!"

Even the Digimon shared their good-byes, after that, everyone flew off in different directions towards the detected Digiballs.

The Adventure has begun!

Our heroes are heading deep into the laws of death-defying evil, in hopes of finding and recovering the Eight Digiballs.

None can predict the outcome of this audacious adventure, or to where it will lead.

Rest assured, whatever dangers they may face, whatever support they will require…

The War for the World has begun right here… on DIGIBALL GT!"

_-It's a brand new time and place_

_And there's an evil we must face_

_We've got to find them all_

_Got to get those Digiballs_

_-Trying to save the world_

_With all my friends_

_Making what is wrong right again_

_-It's a desperate search_

_The greatest in the Universe_

_We've got to find them all_

_Got to find those Digiballs_

_DIGIBALL…_

_DIGIBALL GT!_


	8. TK's Battle

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

TK and Thormon soared through the early morning skies toward the flashing dot on TK's D3.

"It's a Digiball alright, and it's not much further ahead." He said, "We should be there soon."

Thormon then looked sternly ahead, "TK, be careful. I just got that funny feeling." He said.

"Yeah, I can sense a really big burst of energy somewhere." He said "Looks like I I've found the first one."

TK and Thormon kept flying until they landed next to a river in a rain-forest, deep in the Amazon.

Something didn't seem quite right there. The trees looked awfully sick and droopy; the river was black instead of clear: and the air seemed rather dark.

TK looked around him and called out, "I know you're in here somewhere; Show yourself!"

The trees and the leaves began quivering, and a faint laugh was being heard in the distance.

"Heh… heh… heh! Takeru Takashi… I was expecting you!" said the Digimon as he steep out of the bushes.

He did have Daemon's face, but looked nothing at all like him. He looked a bit like an alligator and a dinosaur fused together.

"TK, look on his forehead!" said Thormon. Right there in the middle of this Digimon's head was indeed the **_Digiball of Hope_**

"Tell me," said TK, "Are you one of the Eight Daemon-Brothers?" The Digimon laughed again.

"Why yes I am!" he said, "My name is…**_RYAN-DAEMON_**… and I'll bet you're wondering where I really came form."

TK didn't understand, and neither did Thormon. "It's really quite simple." said R.D.

"During his imprisonment in the Dark-Ocean, Daemon found the shattered remains of dark Digimon you and your friend's defeated in the past."

Thormon, and TK looked up, "So you're say, that each of you were made from some of the remains of our old foes?" asked Thormon.

"Precisely… It's a real shame though you two won't be around much longer to tell your colleagues that."

"Oh, ho… I've been waiting for this for a long time since you beat me on File-Island!"

"File-Island!" said TK, "Wait a minute. Are you built from, who I think you are?"

"Why yes, took you long enough. I am indeed made up of the energy that belonged to your first arch-nemesis… **_DEVIMON!"_**

TK hung his head low, "Devimon again huh? Well that's just great" he said, "I never thought I'd have to see any part of him again."

Just then, he flexed his fists, "But now that I'm a lot older, I can stand up to what I feared… YOU BIG CREEP!"

"Uh… TK?" said Thormon, "I don't think we should make him any angrier than he already is!"

R.D just flexed his legs, "Too late my doomed friend… HERE I COME!"

The battle was on, and TK was up first.

TK started by charging forward for a straight on attack, but when he made contact with the Digimon's gut, he bounced right off it.

It was as though he just tried to hit a wall made of rubber. "I don't understand!" TK cried. "It didn't even tickle him!"

"Well of course not silly!" said R.D, "My extra layer-cushioned skin bounces those attacks right off of me."

TK wouldn't believe it for an instant, and kept right on attacking R.D's gut, with the same result.

Not even Thormon himself could land a punch without it being bounced right off the batch of blubber

"You just don't give up hop do you?" said R.D, "I guess that's what makes you weak over the rest of your comrades.

"You Lie!" shouted TK, "Hope is the very reason I was chosen to be a Digi destined in the first place."

"Because I always believed that there was a way we could all win our battles, even thought I could barely face up to the truth."

R.D just laughed, "If I wanted to hear that soppy story I would've destroyed a library in town."

"Do think that for one instant that Hope will be the key to you victory, which will never be: mind you!"

"Here let me give you a run down of my ability. I am covered in front with layers of cushioned rubber."

"Whatever attacks you send to me will just bounce right off, and do barely any damage to me!"

"However… I DOUBT IT WILL WORK FOR YOU!" The Digimon slammed his fist right into TK's face sending him hard to the ground.

"TK…I'm come… AGRH!" R.D was quick enough to tackle Thormon right in his tracks.

"I don't think that's a good idea!" said R.D "Flattery will get you nowhere this time, Fool!"

R.D began to put all his heavy body mass on Thormon, when suddenly from behind him…

"**WOLF-FANG-FIST!"…** TK charged forward and slammed his fist into R.D's back knocking him into the river.

R.D held his back in pain when he came back up, "How in the world did you just hit me like that?" he asked.

"It's very simple" said TK, "I knew with all that blubber in front of you, attacking you from there would be foolish."

"However, as springy as you are in front, the back is an entirely different matter!"

R.D came out of the water feeling a little steamed; "Now you've really pushed me!" he snorted, and stuck out his arms.

"**HAZY-MIST!"** he shouted.

Form out of his arms shot a field of poison energy, and while TK and Thormon were blinded by the fog, R.D ran and hid himself…somewhere.

When the smoke cleared, TK and Thormon couldn't see R.D anywhere. "He's in there somewhere!" said Thormon.

"Wherever he is, I can't sense his energy." said TK, "He must be blending in with his surroundings."

"Very perceptive TK!" said R.D's voice, "I have taken the liberty of poison this entire forest, making perfect for my needs."

"So, as you can tell, I have the upper hand now, I can see you, but you see me!"

"**MUD-PACK-BLAST!"**

TK and Thormon were being hit from all sides by heavy mud balls which really burned.

Seeing as how they were at a disadvantage, TK and Thormon retreated further into the forest, away from the mud-balls.

"What are we going to do TK?" asked Thormon, "We can't just go out there and look for him; He'll turn us into Mud-Pies."

"I think I have an idea that can draw him out." said TK, "You go out there and force him to shoot at you."

Thormon looked confused, "Let him shoot at me? What good will that do?" he asked, "You'll see, just do it!" said TK.

Thormon had no choice. He leapt out of the bushes and made faces saying, "Nah…nah… You can't hit me!"

"Oh I can't, can't I!" said R.D's Voice and he shot more mud-balls out for Thormon to dodge.

"Okay, here goes nothing! Said TK. He put his finger to his forehead and began concentrating.

Finally, he opened his eyes and began darting his finger all over the place, for one direction to another.

"**SPIRIT-BALL-ATTACK!"**

A small light of energy in the shape of a bowling-ball began bouncing all over the forest.

The ball only moved to another area when TK moved hi fingers, cutting down everything it touched.

But after a while, TK had cut down the entire section of the forest they were in, and he still didn't R.D.

Suddenly, he heard R.D unleash another Mud ball attack from in the direction of the river.

Using what he had left, TK fired his Spirit-ball right onto the murky waters, and as the ripples moved, he saw a little bit of green skin underneath it.

"Thormon," he cried, "Aim for the water!"

"So, there you are!" said Thormon running over the river and aiming his fist ready to punch the water surface.

"**ELECTRO-PULSE!"**

His fist charged up with electricity as it made contact with the water, sending electrical energy throughout it.

R.D jumped out the water consumed by electricity, "WHAT… BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" he cried.

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE BEATEN ME IN MY OWN POISONOUS ENVIROMENT?"

"You should've known better." Said Thormon, "That even the murkiest of water can still conduct electricity."

"Exactly Right!" added TK, "Now that's he's still wet, let's dry him up but-good." TK then flexed hi arms together…

"**KA…ME…HA…ME…HA!"** He fired straight at R.D's gut which put a hole right through him.

"Physical-attacks may not work on blubber, but energy sometimes can!" he said. "Take it away, Thormon!"

"Coming right up!" said Thormon, as he held his hands into the air and two lightning bolts appeared in each hand.

"NO…YOU CAN'T! YOU WOULDN'T!" cried R.D, "I can, and I am!" said Thormon!

"**THUNDER-FORCE!"**

He fired one thunder-bolt into R.D's pierced gut, and the other right at his face.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHH….NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he cried, and when all had quieted down, he was gone.

The forest began resuming its normal status, including the trees TK accidentally knocked down with the Spirit-ball.

Once again the trees were perfect, the air was clear, and the river was no longer murky again.

Which was a good thing, or else TK wouldn't be holding up eh Digiball of Hope he had fished from the lake.

The Digiball was no longer black, but it once again shown brightly as though it was brand new.

Although they had won that battle at least, both TK and Thormon were not as amused.

"If that's how tough that guy was, Imagine how much stronger the others might be!" said TK.

"You could be right TK!" said Thormon, "Still, at least that's one down, and seven more to go."

TK rekindled his happiness, "Yeah, I guess we did pretty well." He said, "Now come on, let's go find the others. Maybe they need our help."

"Coming right along." Said Thormon as he and TK headed back into the skies.

They had successfully obtained the first of their eight missing Digiballs. With the other seven still out there with more Daemon brothers guarding them…

…The quest to save the world has only just begun!


	9. Kari's Battle

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

TK had sent emails to the others telling them he'd retrieved the Digiball of Hope already, but also to warn them about the Daemon-Brothers.

The one he had just defeated had to be the weakest of them all, which meant the others would be even more powerful.

How powerful they were was hard to tell, because each one was going to be made form a different dark essence of an old foe they faced.

The only advice TK had left was… "Be Careful!"

Kari and Princess-Angewomon, landed in New-York, on the top of the Empire state building.

The town-clock chimed Five times, it was 5:00am in the morning. "Five-o-clock and all is definitely not well!" said Kari.

Then, Princess-Angewomon saw something peculiar. "Kari, look over there, at that side of the city!" she said.

On one side of the city, all the buildings had their lights in window turned on alright, but on the other side, there wasn't even a speck of light anywhere.

"That's strange!" said Kari, "Mimi used to live over there before coming back to Japan."

"I remember it too." said P.A, "She told me that everyone there paid all their bills, yet the only light admitted from there is the sunlight."

"Do you think this could have something to do with Daemon-Brother we've been following?"

"Could be," said Kari, "Hold on, I'll check the radar!" She whipped out her D3, and saw the reading.

The Digiball's signal was being admitted from the power-plants, just outside the city. So they flew off to investigate.

As they neared the power-plant, they noticed that other buildings in the city were losing their lights.

This worried the ladies even more as they neared the power plant. Finally, they found what they had been looking for.

Right there, fingering in the electrical wirings, there was a pink Digimon who had Daemon's face, but not the rest of his body.

He seemed to look like a cross between a duck, and a Pterodactyl **_(The "P" is Silent)._**

However, right there poking out the middle of his stomach, was the **_Digiball of Light!_**

"So nice to have you join me here, Hikari Kamiya, You as well Princess-Angewomon!" he said in a swelled-voice.

"I am**_… Uu-Daemon!"_**

"Tell us," said P.A, "Whose energy were you created from?"

Uu.D sniggered. "I was made form the energy from shattered Dark-spirals you freed from the **_Scubamon…_** In the Dark-Ocean!"

"I was afraid of that!" cried Kari. She remembered when the Scubamon took to the Dark-Ocean and asked her to become their queen!

Ever since that day, Kari had been scared of anything that deals with Darkness, even after she became a member of the Digi-force.

"Well; are you two going to just hover there like that, or are we going to fight here?"

Kari came to, and unleashed her furry at him. She headed straight toward him in a cork-screw kick.

"Kari, Wait… DON'T!" cried P.A… but it was too late, Kari had already made contact, and she was shocked by 100 volts of electricity.

"Heh… heh… heh! Silly girl!" said Uu.D, "You can't attack someone who absorbs electricity without getting a shock or two!"

Kari stood up in the air shakily, but she was giggling. "Huh... What's so funny?" asked Uu.D.

"I figured you were the one draining the power from the town." said Kari, "It should only make it that much easier to stop you!"

Uu.D's features hardened. "How dare you say those things about me." He growled.

"Well it doesn't really matter to me, pretty soon You, Hikari Kamiya, will be electrocuted."

"Well; I guess you mean to kill someone else than!" said Kari, "Because you should know that my named has changed."

Uu.D looked confused, and that was Kari's chance to attack. She aimed a heavy punch directly at his face.

Kari didn't get shocked, and Uu.D was thrown back, hard. "My name is, Hikari Motomiya!"

"Motomiya!" said Uu.D getting back up, "Where have heard that name before?" he thought, and he thought…

"WHAT…OH NO… IT'S NOT TRUE!"

At that moment Kari kicked his face again sending him crashing down to the ground.

"Oh it is." said Kari, "I am married to, Daisuke Motomiya, the Leader of the Digi-Force, and the most powerful Digi destined in the Universe!"

"Enough, enough already!" snapped Uu.D, "I don't care if you are married to that wimp."

"I, Uu-Daemon, happen to be the best of all the Daemon-Brothers. No puny guy like him can outmatch me!"

Finally he'd taken it too far… P.A had flown over to him and waved her arms over her head…

"**CHAINS-OF-HEAVEN!"**

…she wrapped the Digimon is golden chains from all sides, allowing Kari to hit hi full force.

"**DODON-WAVE!"**

"Never…ever mock about my husband again!" she growled.

From in the chains, hurt but not finished, Uu.D realized he was surrounded by METAL!

"**THUNDER-STREAM!"**

Bolts of lightning traveled along the chains and struck P.A with full force. She screamed in pain as she tumbled to the ground.

"PRINCESS-ANGEWOMON!" cried Kari, but P.A didn't even budge an inch… but she was still alive.

"Foolish Creature!" Chuckled Uu.D, "She should have known better than to try and stop me with metal!"

"Too Bad…! That's one down, and only one to go!"

Kari looked as though she was going to explode, "You Bastard! Now I'm Pissed!" she roared.

As she charged forward, Uu.D just stood there, "Oh, no you don't!" he growled, and opened his mouth wide…

"**SHOCKER-BALL-BLAST!"**

Kari was hit by a ball of electricity, sending her down to the ground numb as frostbite.

"Heh…heh…heh! Now that they're both out of it, maybe I can finish what I started in piece!"

He turned back toward the power plant, and began to absorb even more electricity. The more he absorbed, the bigger and stronger he became.

"Once I absorb enough, I can use it to put the whole world in a shocking environment… Heh…heh…heh!"

On the ground, Kari and P.A weren't moving, but using Kari's telepathy powers, they were speaking through their thoughts.

_**Kari**_

"_P.A, I think I know a way of how we can defeat him!"_

_**P.A**_

"_What… but Kari, how can we do that? He nearly clobbered us both with that last Electrical-attack of his."_

_**Kari**_

"_Yes, but only because we did the wrong things, we were flying, and you used a metal-based attack!"_

"_Don't you see? Electricity is very effective against air, and metal."_

_**P.A**_

"_Oh…I get it now, since he attacks with nothing but electricity, we've go to get him at a disadvantage."_

_**Kari**_

"_So first, we have to get him away from anything that admits electricity, and wait until he runs dry!"_

_**P.A**_

"_But wait Kari, look how big he's getting! How can we possibly battle him out now that he's the size of a sky-scraper?"_

"_Does have any idea how much electricity he's got running through his veins?"_

_**Kari**_

"_I've thought of that, and we're lying on what can be made into the perfect defense!"_

Kari indicated all the smashed up bits of solid rock near them, and P.A caught on already.

So while Uu.D was still busy absorbing more energy, Kari used Chouitzu's telekinetic-powers to silently carve each stone into an invisible Armour-plate.

She had to work swiftly before their opponent knew what was happening. She placed all the pieces over herself, and over P.A.

Now they were ready to fight again.

"Heh…heh…heh! I've captured just about all the electricity in this power-plant!" said Uu.D.

"Hey ugly!" came Kari's voice. "Huh…What the?" snorted Uu.D, "Oh you huh? Why can't you just be a good little girl and Die already?"

"You first!" said Kari, "But you'll have to catch me first!" and at that, she took off toward the off-shore oil-rigs.

"So, you want to play rough, do you?" he growled, and he began pounding his huge feet as he began to run after her.

Once far enough from the main-land, Kari gave P.A the signal. P.A flew over too Uu.D's big face and poked one of his eyes from behind the mask.

"You'll wish you hadn't done that!" he roared, and he moved forward to grab her, but she flew away fast.

"Hey Shock-boy… I'm over here!" she mocked. "Next time, you won't be so lucky." He grumbled.

He ran forward again, and missed her. "Okay Big-Guy… Over here!" she teased. "Now I'm really steamed!" he roared.

He kept on chasing P.A, and not once was he able to get even close enough to even touch her.

"The bigger you are, the slower you'll be!"

"That's it, you've done it now!" he thundered and began to flex his large body ready for attack.

"I have enough electrical currents in me to wipe out an entire mountain!"

"**THUNDER-STREAM!"**

He aimed his attack directly at the angel, it did hit her but when the dust cleared.

"Hi there!" she said. "Huh…how can this be, you survived the attack!" cried Uu.D.

P.A just pounded her chest Armour, and instead of a clanging sound there was a rough solid sound instead.

"While you were busy stocking up on power, Kari and I had a little makeover session!"

"That's right!" said Kari, standing on top of the oil-tower. "I used the rocks we were lying on and made invisible rock-shield for our Armour."

"What… Oh no!" cried Uu.D, he had been outsmarted. He knew just like anybody else that electricity had hardly any effects at all against Rock.

"I may not be able to use my Electrical-powers, but I can still use Brute-force!"

He aimed many hard punches for the girls, but not one of them made contact, he was still very big, so he was still very slow.

"Even the most powerful attacks don't work if they don't hit anything!" mocked Kari.

"Why you…UNGREATFUL-LITTLE-PIPSQUEAK!" growled Uu.D. He aimed right at Kari, but she dodged it.

The next thing Uu.D knew, his fist made contact with the oil-tower, and gushing oil from the gap he made soaked him from head to toe.

"EEW…YUCK!" moaned the Drenched Digimon. "You two are going to be sorry this happened!"

He aimed his arms straight the city, "Say good-bye to your precious town of New-York."

"**SHCOKER-BALL-BLAST!"**

…but out of his mouth came only a tiny little spark which barely managed to travel twenty yards before dying out.

"What…What's happened!"

"We did it Kari!" said P.A "We made him use-up all his power."

Uu.D Checked the Digiball of Light in his gut, it was still flashing. "But I do still have enough strength to do away with you-two!"

"Not without that you're not!" said P.A. She reached up to her head, and took of her Tiara.

The Tiara transformed into a disk of energy, growing larger and larger by the minute.

"**TIARA-MAGIC!"**

She threw the disk right at Uu.D's belly. The disk clashed right it the blubber and sliced the Digiball clean out.

Then it rode safely back to P.A on her Tiara-disk, just like catching a ride on a boomerang!

"WHAT…MY DIGIBALL…OHHH!"

"Whoa, no need to have… Heart-Burn!" said Kari, indicating that he was still covered in oil.

The Digimon tried to make a break for it… but it was too late.

"**KI-BLAST-CANNON!"**

Kari fired two big blasts of hot energy for her hands, which caught onto Uu.D and burned him to ashes.

"NOOOO….NOOOO…THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN… AAAAAAARRRRRRGH!"

Then he was gone, and the Digiball of Light once again shown brightly in Kari's arms.

"Alright, that's two down!" said Kari, "And only six left." added P.A, "This isn't over yet, not by a long-shot!"

"Yeah, come on let's go we're running out of time!" said Kari, as she and P.A flew off into the sky.

With two of Daemon-Brothers, six more brothers to find and kill, Two Digiballs recovered, and only 21 hours left before the Black-star spell went off.

The Digi-Force's work was still very well cut out form them.


	10. Ken's battle

**CHAPTER NINE**

Not all of the Daemon-brothers had hidden in the Real-world, some of them stayed in the Digital-World to try and restore order to the dark side.

In the digital dessert, a Female-Digimon with long blue hair drifting down and out of her Daemon mask had just finished crushing the water-holes.

"If I am correct." She said in a sweet voice. "Then this is what the great Ken Ichijochi is after!"

She ran her elegant fingers across the **Digiball of Friendship**, poking out in the middle of her chest.

"Oh… I cannot wait…Ken!" she said while staring off into space. What exactly did she want with him?"

"Were getting closer Hornetmon!" said Ken while looking at his D3, "It's just below us."

"Well, that's a relief." said Hornetmon, "My wings are getting tired from all this flying around."

As they descended towards the ground, they saw an oasis in the desert explode right before them.

Ken quickly checked the radar, and sure enough it was the signal of the Digiball of Friendship.

The one Davis had given to Ken as a Friendship mark; not to mention Ken had no Digiball of his own.

They landed right near the fading dust, and when it had cleared, there in the middle was a Female-Digimon.

It took Ken and Hornetmon a while to believe that she was one of the Daemon-brothers…after all, she was female.

The Digimon took one good look at Ken, "Are you who I'm searching for?" she asked, "Are you Ken Ichijochi?"

"Who are you?" asked Ken, "… and how do you know my name?"

The Digimon's eyes sparkled, and her cheeks turned red. "Oh… You're absolutely ADORABLE!" she giggled.

Ken suddenly felt weird. Did she just call him adorable? This was beginning to be too much.

"Hey Ken, look there on her chest!" said Hornetmon. It was indeed the **Digiball of Friendship!**

"Oh my!" giggled the Digimon as she hid her chest form view. "You know, for a Digimon, you're kind of cute too!"

Both Ken and Hornetmon had the poison looks on their faces. "So then, you are one of the Daemon-Brothers, am I right?" asked Ken

The Digimon waved her finger back and forth, "Not really, I'm a Daemon-Sister, and the only female of the team." She said.

"The name is… **_Ryuu-Daemon…_** and I'm so glad to here with you again, Ken."

"What…" asked Ken, "What could you possibly want with me?"

RU.D giggled, "Don't you remember… you were the **_Digimon Kaiser_**, and I was born from the energy when you were defeated by Daisuke!"

Ken stomach churned, he remembered it all. The way used to hurt small creatures and causing chaos, all believe it was a video-game

Ever since Ken realized what he had done, he had been wandering around scared in the dark for ages.

"You…" snapped Ken, "You were the essence of the horrible creature I once was!"

RU.D giggled again and licked her lips. "Wow… you were always so cute when you're angry!"

Finally, something inside Ken snapped. He aimed one arm in front of him…

"**DESTRUCTIVE-WAVE!"**

He fired a fire blast right at RU.D which hit her hard the face.

She flew backwards a little, and then stood up rubbing the sore spot on her face. "Hey, is that how to treat you Future-Queen?" she asked.

"Future-Queen!" said Ken, "What does she mean by that?" added Hornetmon.

"Why it's the wonderful bargain I have planned for you!" said RU.D, "You see, we Daemon were summoned to destroy you all…"

"But… I can't bring myself to hurt you that way. So I came up with a little deal." She held her hand invitingly. "Come away with me Ken." She said.

"Come and be my King! Together you and I shall rule this world the way we always wanted!"

Ken felt like he was going puke. "Me, Marry You? Are you out of your Digital-mind?" he grumbled.

"Listen here you DIGITAL-DEMON!"

"I already have a wife; I already have a Digimon, and even if I wanted to be evil again… mind you, that I don't… I would never marry you!"

"WRONG ANSWER!" said RU.D and she slapped Ken hard in the face. He fell back off his feet.

"**BODY-SLAM!"**

She jumped up and nearly slammed hard on top him. She now was lying on top of him pinning him to the sand.

"Well then, if you won't come with me, then I'll have to absorb you into me again." She said while licking her lips.

She moved her head down was about to place her lips over his… "Oh no you don't!" said Hornetmon.

He flew over to them, and snatched RU.D carrying her up into the air. "Hey…" she snapped, "Ken I and I were Busy!"

"**PRETTY-PUNCH!"**

She slammed her fist hard into Hornetmon's gut forcing him to let her out of his grasp.

"So, a Feisty-one, are you?" he said. He began to flap his wings faster and faster…

"**HURRICANE-WIND!"**

A pair of very large cyclones appeared out of where his wings were flapping, and blew RU.D straight to the ground.

She brushed the sand off her clothes and growled, "You really do enjoy pushing my buttons, don't you?"

"You bet he does!" said Ken from behind. That's when RU.D noticed he was firing small balls of energy toward her.

"**HELLZONE-GRENADE!"**

The balls self-destructed on contact with any living thing they touched or surrounded.

This was also supposedly Ken's most powerful move!

When the dust cleared, RU.D was scowling for the first time since they had met.

"Okay, you asked for it!" she bellowed, "I was hoping we could do this the easy way, but oh well."

She held her hands together closed her eyes, and said very softly…

"**MUSICAL-SPELL!"…** And then she began singing soft words in **_Digimon-tongue_**

Ken didn't understand what was going on, but then suddenly, he began to feel sleepy.

His bones were giving way, and his eye-lids were getting heavy, "Her…singing…!" he cried, "Its…Captivating…and… Hypnotic!"

With a loud thud, Ken collapsed into the sand in a deep silent slumber. He just couldn't fight it any longer.

As soon as RU.D stooped singing, she moved closer to Ken. Once again she was laying on top him with her lips at the ready.

"We're going to enjoy being one again." She giggled, "Even when he's asleep he's so cute."

Too bad she was so wrapped up in her own silly thoughts that she didn't notice Hornetmon sneaking up from behind her.

"**POISON-STING!"**

Before RU.D could even turn around, Hornetmon had already inserted his huge stinger into her back, knocking her off again.

"What… How come you're still awake?" she asked, "No one's ever stood up against my Singing-Spell before!"

"You know, for someone who likes boys, you're a poor study of those of the Insect-Variety!" said Hornetmon.

"You're Singing-Spell is composed of complete sound, and as long as I kept fluttering my wings, I could cancel out the sound waves of your ability!"

"Why you Pesky-little-insect!" growled RU.D, "I'll finish you off first, then I'll be with Ken!"

"ATTACK!"

RU.D and Hornetmon were really showing-down in the air, both fighting for Ken's future.

As the battle went on, and on, RU.D seemed to be going slower and slower by the minute.

Finally, she descended back to the ground, and had a really hard time keeping her balance.

"Wh…What's happening? What is it?" she asked, "Why am I getting so tired?"

Hornetmon just laughed, and pointed to her back. He indicated that his Stinger was still lodged into her back.

"Sorry, I never mentioned that my Stinger also has a special-ability." He taunted her.

"You see it's called Poison-Sting because its venom is very powerful. The longer my singer remains lodged in you the more the venom will flow through your data!"

"As for the Venom itself, it causes my opponents to get sleepy, and the sleepier they get, the slower in battle they become."

"You Sneaky-scoundrel!" cried RU.D, "This just isn't fair!"

"All is fair in Love and War!" said Ken from behind. He had finally awakened and was poised for attack.

"Thanks a lot Hornetmon, I owe you big time!" he said. "Not at all Ken, now go for it Good-guy!"

Ken nodded and placed his finger to his head where electrical brainwaves were passing to his finger.

"No, you can't, you wouldn't!" cried RU.D. "I can, and I am going to… RIGHT NOW!" protested Ken.

"**SPECIAL-BEAM-CANNON!"**

Ken fired a giant spiral of electric-energy straight through RU.D's heart. The Digiball fell out, and she was finished.

"You….Got…Me!" she cried, and then she was gone.

Ken picked up the restored **Digiball of Friendship.** "Then he and Hornetmon took to the skies.

"Hornetmon, let's keep this as our little secret." said Ken. "Sure thing." said Hornetmon.

"I'd hate to think what Yolei would've said and done to us both if that monster got you!"

With three Digiballs recovered, things seemed to be going quite well for the Digi-Force.

However, with only less than 20 hours to go before the Black-star spell went off. Things didn't seem so good for the Real-World.

With five more Daemon-brothers out there, our heroes have now got to work even faster than ever to save their world form total annihilation.


	11. Food fight

**CHAPTER TEN**

A sickening gurgling sound escaped from Yolei's stomach. "Boy, it's almost eight-o-clock and I still haven't had breakfast."

"Why don't you try eating these delicious bugs that get caught in the breeze?" said Ex-Phoenixmon as he swallowed another fly.

That made Yolei turn green, "Eww, yuck… Im not a bird EX-Phoenixmon, I need real food here!" she moaned.

"Okay, more for me then!"

She checked her radar, and saw that the Digiball was close by, somewhere in the town below them.

"I guess we could fly down there and get something to eat." said Yolei, "We've got loads of Time."

"Typical, Yolei!" muttered Ex-Phoenixmon. "Always thinking about her stomach!"

When they arrived in the town below them, they noticed that all the food-stands and restaurants were closed.

Tears of complaint appeared in Yolei's eyes. "Oh man, this is not good." She moaned.

She looked everywhere in the entire city, but there was hardly a scrap of food anywhere. Not even a crumb was left.

The only food-stand that was still open was one with a big red banner which read…

"**HOT-CHILE-AND SPICES"**

It was a stand that sold all kinds of hot and spicy foods, but right now Yolei didn't care, she needed her food NOW!

The crowd to the stand was enormous; the entire town seemed to be gathered at the stand.

Was the food crisis really this bad in town?

Yolei hated having to wait back in line, but this time she didn't have to. People had already recognized her as…

"**_Yolei_** **_Ichijochi, of the Digi-Force!"_**

The town's people insisted that she go first in line, for a hero should be helped so they can help others.

As Yolei ate through her rather hot-spicy meal, she questioned the town's folk about what was up with the food supplies.

_**Recently, a giant monster in the shape of a giant rat, with a hood over his face had been eating all food supplies like crazy.**_

_**He ate every last piece of food in town, but he would leave only this stand down was beyond the knowledge.**_

"Tell me," said Yolei, "This rat, did any of you by any chance see a shiny ball on his body anywhere?"

"I did!" said a Farmer.

"While that monster was cleaning up my corn-fields, I saw a glowing ball with an odd looking heart-shape on it. It was sticking out through his head."

Yolei and Ex-Phoenixmon exchanged looks of suspicion. "There's no doubt about it. It was one of the Daemon-Brothers." said F.S.

"And it sounds like he has The **Digiball of Love!"** added Yolei, "Quick lets go." She said taking of into the air.

"I'm right behind you!"

As they took off into the air, the people down below were amazed. "How do you fly like that?"

Yolei and F.S followed the signal right to supermarket, where there indeed was the Digimon with the Digiball, happily stuffing his face.

He ate a crate of Grapefruits, skins and all. Next he went for the melons, rinds and all.

When he got the candy section he didn't even un-wrap the sweets. He just opened up his mouth and ate them all.

Yolei felt like she was going to be sick. She knew she sometimes ate like a pig, but this was insane.

"HEY YOU THERE!" she shouted up at the Digimon, "QUIT EATING SO MUCH LIKE THAT!"

The Digimon turned and said, "Me…**_Chii-Daemon!"_** He said, "Me no talk, me eat now!"

Well, it was a start for Yolei.

"Tell us right now!" bellowed F.S, "What dark energy were you made up from?"

C-D turned again dropping the grapes out of his mouth and said, "Me made from stuff when **_Digitamamon_** go bad!"

Digitamamon… that was that egged Digimon who always had a bad temper, partially because he was Myotismon's old henchmen.

"Now leave alone, let me eat!" snorted C-D. Not like there was much left for him to eat anyway.

He had already cleaned out the whole store, and was off to look for more food.

Unfortunately, Yolei seemed to be blocking the way out. "You move, let pass through!" he snorted.

"Why don't you make me!" snapped Yolei back. This only angered C-D even more.

"**EARTHQUAKE-GROUND-POUND!"**

He raised his huge head into the air and slammed it hard into the floor causing a huge quake.

"Whoa… what's this? I can hardly move in all this!" she cried, "Quick Yolei, get off the ground!" said Ex-P

Yolei jumped into the air just as the ground she was standing on blew up like a geyser.

"That what me do best!" said C-D "Me so big, filled up with food, very heavy too. Me make send shockwaves through ground; make Earth quake!"

"But me do other stuff too!"

"Not if I can help it!" said Yolei aiming her arms in front of her…

"**POWER-BLITZ!"**

She fired energy at C-D, but it hardly did any damage at all. "You learn hard way! Me so full, me invincible!"

"Now you go Bye-Bye!" He started moving towards Yolei, she had to think fast.

"Now, hold on." She said "If you let me go, I think I can fix you up with menagerie."

C-D stopped in his tracks and looked hopefully at her. "You will?" he asked, and Yolei nodded her head.

While Ex-P stayed behind to try and figure out a weakness, Yolei lead C.D away from the town, and into an abandoned construction-site.

"Okay, this is the spot." She said leading him to a soft dirt field. "Now let's start digging for the appetizer, Groundhogs!"

Actually, this was a trick that Yolei picked up from watching cartoons when she was a kid.

While C-D dug deep into the ground, Yolei dug up another part of the ground and threw her dirt into C-D's hole, burying him up.

She threw the last stone into place, and then aimed her arm over her head…

"**DISTRUCTO-DISK!"**

She fired a round energy disk into the grave, hoping it had cut C-D into pieces, but when she turned around…

…There he was, and hr didn't look happy either. "What for you burry me in the cold, cold ground!"

The next thing Yolei knew, was C-D had picked her up in between his fingers ready to eat her.

When, Suddenly, Yolei got another idea. She stuck her nose up in there air. "What you smell?" asked C-D.

"I smell chicken." said Yolei. "Oh, chicken?" asked C-D letting her go. "Sure, Wait right here and I'll fix it up."

"_He may be strong, but he's really not smart!"_ Yolei thought to herself as she flew off to set the trap.

Wherever Ex-P was with the weakness, Yolei had to bide as much time as she could preventing C-D from eating her up.

After a while C-D was getting more and more angry. Yolei had tricked him three more times by tempting to his stomach.

First… The chicken thing was Liquid-Bubble-gum, with a pack of soap dust mixed into it.

Second… She fed him a Wild-Turkey-Surprise, which was actually one her Android-bombs.

Third… She tricked him into knocking a deer out with a giant slingshot and boulder, instead of his own attack.

She then sawed off the slingshot, and the boulder went the other way, and pinned C-D to the ground.

"Tee…hee…hee! What a Maroon!" giggled Yolei starring at the flat Digimon, and then a kid tapped her back from behind.

Yolei noticed he had a whole wagon full of food with him, "Hey kid, scram, go on, Beat it." She warned him.

"Chii-Daemon is liable to get your food. He's a… MEAN-VISCOUS-NO GOOD-BAGGY EYED-MARBLE HEADED- IGNORANAMUS!"

Yolei suddenly stopped with the kid pointed behind her, and she noticed that C-D was standing right there with sarcasm in his eyes.

"Flattery will get you nowhere!" he snorted, "And you No can fool me again!"

"Uh… yeah, of course, that's right." said Yolei, "This little brat here is made out of plastic."

"But you're not!" growled C-D, and the chase was on again. Yolei just couldn't keep this up.

Luckily, there was Ex-Phoenixmon? "Hey down there!" he said, "Here's a snack to boost you're energy!"

He threw down a giant hero-sandwich, which flew straight down into C-D's mouth.

"UH-OH!" cried C-D. Something was wrong with this snack. His stomach was beginning to feel funny inside.

Then… "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"… He began spitting out every single bit of food he had absorbed.

"Oh, gross!" cried Yolei hiding her eyes. "Uh, Yolei, you might want to help me strike him now!" snapped Ex-P.

While C-D was still busy coughing up all his food, he was also rendered powerless.

"**BURNING-WIND!"**

"**ACCEL-DANCE-WAVE!"**

The two energies hit the coughing Digimon, and turned him into dust. "Okay, okay… me surrender… me…going, me going…ME GONE!"

And he was gone.

After retrieving the Digiball of Love, Yolei was still in disgust, "That was the most distasteful battle I ever fought." She moaned.

"Hey, at least I figured out his weakness, so if you'd like to here it…?" snapped EX-P.

Yolei hushed up.

_**While in the supermarket, both of them noticed that C-D was eating everything in the store, but didn't even touch the hot stuff.**_

_**Which meant of course; that of all the foods he ate, he did not like spicy foods**_

_**So EX-P mixed up a chicken-sandwich, topped off and stuffed with…**_

**_Hot-Sauce…Chili-peppers…Bay-leaf…Bay-rum& Hot-mustard…Horse-Radish…New-Radish…and a dash of Tabasco-sauce!_**

"Wow, remind me never to eat anything hot and spicy again!" cried Yolei. "I never even really approved much for the stuff in any case."

"Oh, what do you mean by that?" protested EX-P, "You practically gorged at the spicy foods here an hour ago!"

"Oh, I did not!"

"You did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did So!

"DID NOT!"

"DID SO!"

Well, even if Yolei and Ex-Phoenixmon don't work out their differences, we have collected our fourth Digiball.

Still, with only 18 more hours to go, and four Daemon-brothers left, the battle is becoming more intense by the minute.


	12. To fight with honor

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Cody and Foremenmon had followed the next Digiball's signal on Cody's radar to the midst of Arizona.

The town heard about one of the Daemon-brothers heading their way, and had evacuated to safety, leaving the town a ghost.

Cody stood blankly out in the open of the rather long dusty pathway, just like in Wild-Western pictures.

"Here he comes, I can feel it!" said Cody looking up the way. There indeed was the Digimon marching right toward him.

"Foremenmon, I'll go first, but I'll ring if I need you!" said Cody. "Aww shucks, just when I was ready to kick some butt." said Foremenmon.

"Okay Cody, but be careful!" then he jumped up onto the roof of the town play-house, out of sight.

The Digimon had stepped out the dust, and gazed his opponent. The Digimon looked sort of like a red gargoyle.

"Tell me!" he said in a calm voice, "Are you Cody Hida; the second-strongest member of the Digi-force?"

"Yes, I am!" Answered Cody, "And are you one of the Daemon-Brothers that I seek?"

"Yes, I am!" he replied. "I am… **_SUU-DAEMON!"_** Then he held up his left palm revealing the Digiball.

"I am the keeper of the **Digiball of Reliability,** and I was created from the energy when **_Black-Wargreymon_** was destroyed."

"He was a loyal friend, Black-Wargreymon." said Cody, "But I can assure you, I will finish what he started."

"I will banish the Darkness away!"

"Hmm… I like your attitude!" said S-D, "But enough of the chit-chat, let's get started!"

Both fighters poised themselves at opposite ends of the road, like Cowboys ready to draw their guns.

Their fingers twitching, their brows sweating, and their eyes narrowing their opponent…

"**FIRE-BLASTER!"**

"**CONTINUOUS-KI-BLAST!"**

S-D's fire balls, and Cody's energy blasts intercepted at the halfway point of the road canceling each other out.

"Well, I must say, you certainly are fast!" said S-D! "You're not so bad either." added Cody.

"Now, what say we quit holding back on each other?"

"It sounds fair enough to me."

S-D spread out his wings and flexed his muscles, and Cody changed into his Super-Saiyan 2 forum.

The two fighters went at each other with all that they had, though it was a fight to the death, they both fought honorably.

Blow for blow, all their punches and kicks were countered. Finally Cody got hit in the face, and S-D was hit in the gut. The two warriors were still equal in strength and fired up for more.

"Very impressive there, young saiyan." Said S-D, "Now let's see how long you can with stand this…!"

"**SOLAR-FLARE!"**

Suddenly, Cody began to feel really, really hot. So hot, that he even threw off his Armour, and it did very little.

"Wow, it feels like an oven here!" he said. "That is very precise." said S-D. "That's one of my special talents."

"You see, my main element is FIRE. I have the power to control its source and the temperature."

"By my Solar-Flare, I've gathered the energy from the sun; by this I'm able to increase the temperature."

"Pretty sneaky!" said Cody, "But you must've heard the old saying, "You play with fire, you'll get burned!".

So the fight continued, but Cody seemed to be slowing down a bit. The heat seemed to be catching up to him.

"**KAMEHAMEHA!"**

"**FLAME-THROWER!"**

Both force hit, and this time Cody's shot was barely able to cancel out that of his opponent's, and the heat of the flame actually reached him.

"It's…so…very…hot… I can hardly…keep…moving!" and at that, Cody fainted onto the scorching hot ground.

"Well; isn't that a shame." chuckled S-D moving toward him. "I was having a good time as well, but it looks like you lose!"

He was about fire his blast, when Foremenmon came crashing on top of him pushing hi aside.

"He maybe down, but you left out me! He said, "You see I mostly made of solid rock here, and rock can take this type of heat, No sweat!"

"Hmm… I guess then I still have some work to do!" said S-D, "Let's see what you've got then."

This fight proved to be a little different than Cody's fight. As F-M was made of rock, which made fire attacks pretty much ineffective on him.

"**QUARRY-KICK!"**

S-D tried to counter, but barely even tickled F-M, and his was kicked hard in the gut.

Next, F-M quickly got behind him…

"**WRECCKING-BALL-PUNCH!"**

...and S-D was slammed hard in the back forcing him down to the ground badly hurt.

"Now who's got who?" asked F-M. "Go ahead, finish me off!" said F-M. "You've won fair and Square!"

F-M was about to use his strongest move, when suddenly he was attacked from behind by a blizzard storm.

He and S-D turned around, and there up on the rooftops was a Daemon-brother who looked just like S-D, except he was blue.

"Still preferring to fight with honor than dirtiness…eh Suu-Daemon!" said the Digimon twin.

"**_SAN-DAEMON?_** How dare you show your face around here and after all that we've ever disagreed on!"

"You know this guy? Just who is he?" asked F-M.

"He is…**_SAN-DEAMON_**… He is my twin brother and his power represents ice!"

"He's the keeper of the **Digiball of** **Sincerity**, and was made from the energy when **_Arukenimon_** and**_Mummymon_** were destroyed."

"That's correct!" said San-D, "And I am here to finish what my loser of a brother started."

He dove straight down at F-M and hit his head so hard that even is helmet didn't ware it down.

"**ICICLE-PELLETS!"**

He fired loads of icicles from his wrists and they did a lot of damage to F-M. After all it was Ice verses Rock.

"Well, isn't this a pity!" said San-D, "I was expecting more from you, but I guess you're not enough for me."

Before he could even attack, Cody had swiftly gotten to his feet and fired a blast at San-D's back.

"Attacking an already weakened warrior; you have no honor within you!" he snapped.

"Who are you to question my superior fighting skills?" San-D snapped back. "I shall show you."

The battle was on, now that it wasn't so hot, Cody's energy was completely replenished.

"**BLIZZARD-STORM!"**

A mighty wave of wind and snow seemed to blow Cody off course in his flight, but not for long.

"**KAMEHAMEHA!"**

Cody fired an energy wave so strong it blew him in the opposite direction, and he slammed hard into San-D's gut.

San-D was lying motionless on the ground. "To win without honor, is not winning at all." said Cody.

He was about to fire a blast through San-D's gut, when he pulled a fast one…

"**ICICLE-PELLETS!"**

He fired two bog icicles which flew straight into Cody's eyes, piercing them out.

Cody yelped in pain and shut his eyes really tight to ease the pain form opening them too wide.

"Honor is still nothing if you don't fight dirty." snapped San-D, "Now you are the on who shall die!"

He charged straight forward at the blind Saiyan, but unexpectedly, Cody dodged the attack, and answered back with one of his own.

"What… how did you?" snapped San-D, "Your eyes are closed and sore, how were able to see me?"

"You underestimate me!" said Cody, "I may not be able to see you, but I can still Sense where you are!"

Hearing those words San-D tried to make a hasty retreat. "You can run, but you can't hide!" snapped Cody.

He jumped up into the air and delivered hundreds of punches and Kicks into him.

San-D tried his hardest to hit Cody with his Blizzard-Strom, but Cody proved to be too much.

If that wasn't bad enough, Foremenmon had finally awakened, and used his most powerful move along with Cody's.

"**JACK-HAMMER-BLAST!"**

"**KAMEHAMEHA!"**

Hit at full force, San-D was forced to the ground, "Br-Brother… please… help me!" he cried to Suu-D.

Suu-Daemon grabbed his brother's hand, but instead of helping him up to his feet, he threw him sky high.

"What…No! Suu-Daemon, what are you doing!" he yelled to his brother down below.

"You are a disgrace to all warriors for fighting without honor San-Daemon… GOOD-BYE!"

"**FLAME-THROWER!"**

He shot his fire attack right at his brother, and because his brother was powered by ice, he had no defense against it.

"NO…NO… SUU-DAEMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!"

**KA-POW…KA-BLAM…KA-BOOM!**

He was gone, and Suu-Daemon caught the Digiball of Sincerity as it fell from up above.

"I believe this is what you came for." He said handing it to F-M, "Go on, take it!"

F-M took it proudly, "I guess you still have **BWG's** heart inside you!" he said. "You're just looking for an honorable match."

"Yes, I am not like my brothers at all. I do wish to fight for world domination. I only wish to fight at my best." said S-D.

"Spoken like a true warrior." said Cody even though he was still blind. "You definitely know how to fight with honor."

Even though he couldn't see it, he knew Suu-Daemon was smiling at him in agreement.


	13. Now it's my turn

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Only ten more hours to go until the Black-star spell took its toll, and only two more Digiballs were remaining to find.

Suu-Daemon had left, and ten returned with some eye-drop medication, and handed it to Cody.

"This medicine will help your eyes heal." He said, "I m just hoping that we'll be able to finish our battle soon."

"I'm not sure I'd be saying this, but I'm looking forward to It." said Cody. He reached blindly for the medicine.

But before he could even touch the bottle to his fingers… and energy shot smacked into the bottle and shattered it to pieces.

"What was that?" asked Cody, "I sense another presence nearby."

Suu-Daemon looked around, and got his answer. "Oh no, it's **_… Ii-DAEMON!"_** he cried.

The seventh of the Daemon-brothers had arrived. He was white and had spikes on his backside.

Cody could sense that he had the **Digiballs** **of Knowledge** **and Courage** wedged into his head.

"Blew up your own twin-brother, Suu-Daemon? I'm surprised in you!" he sniggered. "We are supposed to be destroying the enemy, not each other!"

While Suu-Daemon just growled at his brother, Cody and Foremenmon had chills running up their spines.

"Whoa, Cody can you feel that?"

"Yeah, His power, it's off the charts!"

"That's very perceptive of you." said Ii-Daemon, "For you see; I was made from the energy admitted when **_KIMERAMON_** was destroyed."

"Further more; the Digiball also represents **_POWER_**, as well as **_knowledge_**!"

"This is very bad." cried Suu-Daemon, "He has every basis of a perfect fighter."

"Yes, I do, and now Suu-Daemon, prepare for your punishment for killing San-Daemon!"

"**DRAGON-THUNDER!"**

With a mighty thunderous blast, Suu-Daemon was reduced to ashes. "CODY… I'M…SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

He was gone!

To make things worse, the **Digiball** **of Reliability** was not restored to normal, for Ii-Daemon had just absorbed it into his body.

Now he was even more powerful than before!

"Suu-Daemon!" cried Cody, "I promise you, I won't let your death be in vain, not without honor."

"I'll help you all the way Cody!" added Foremenmon.

"Enough with the chit-chat gentlemen, It's time for us to battle!" snarled Ii-Daemon.

Cody, even though he was still blind, wasted no effort in trying to avenge Suu-Daemon.

Foremenmon found all the confidence he need to start fighting again, but unfortunately, it did him no good.

Now that Ii-Daemon had two Digiballs in his body, he was even tougher to beat than all his other brothers were.

Even if the Digiball was not absorbed, Cody and Foremenmon were still exhausted from fighting it off with San-Daemon.

They boys put a Valliant effort, but they were no match for imposing power of Ii-Daemon.

And In the midst of the battle, Ii-Daemon managed to absorb the Digiball of Sincerity… Making him even stronger,

Cody used his strongest Kamehameha-wave, but it hardly even scratched his opponent.

Foremenmon used his Jack-Hammer-Blast, but Ii-Daemon had another trick up his sleeve.

"**WHIRLWIND-SPIN!"**

Using the power to manipulate the wind, Ii-Daemon sent Foremenmon's attack right back at him.

The two warriors were badly injured and lying shaking in pain on the hard grounds with hardly anything left in them.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time now!" said Ii-Daemon moving in for the kill. "Now, it ends here!"

But before he could send the duo to their deaths… Ii-Daemon was suddenly attacked from all sides by different energy attacks.

The down from the Sky, came four more members of the Digi-Force and their Digimon.

"TAKERU!" and "THORMON!"

"MIYAKO!" and "EX-PHOENIXMON!"

"KEN!" and "HORNETMON!"

"HIKARI!" and "PRINCESS-ANGEWOMON!"

"Hmm… well isn't this interesting!" said Ii-Daemon, "Here I was, wondering where to find you all and you deliver yourselves!"

"So which of you goes down first?"

Since Ken was already tending to healing Cody and Foremenmon's injuries TK volunteered to go first.

"Well… are you ready for me?" he said walking towards his opponent. "Don't worry, because it'll be over very soon, Ii-Daemon!"

Then, as it was proper when the Digi-force went into battle, he dance posed while he shouted out his name.

"MASTER… DIGI FIGHTER… TAKERU… HA!"

By the end of the long battles, the members of the Digi-Force were really getting beat up.

"Davis!" cried Ken who was down. "Please… hurry!"

"Davis!" cried Kari. "Honey…we need you!"

Even in an all-out onslaught together, even all ten of their forces couldn't stand up to Ii-Daemon.

"Well, well, well…" he chuckled, "Ashes-to-ashes, and Dust-to-dust! Hah…hah…hah!"

"Ten little warriors all knocked down like bowling pins. Which of you shall I dispose of first?"

He thought, and he thought, and then his eyes fell upon Kari and Princess-Angewomon.

"Why not!" he said, "What better way to start things off by getting rid of one of the weaklings?"

Kari and Princess-Angewomon tried to get up, but it hurt way too much to even breathe.

And with Ken knocked out, healing the injuries seemed hopeless!

"Looks like…this it…Kari!" peeped the fallen angel Princess. "We… have failed!" added Kari.

Both of them shut their eyes tightly preparing for Ii-Daemon to strike, but before he could…

"**CHAINS-OF-HELL!"**

Angel-Veemon had ensnared Ii-Daemon's arm and hurled him up into the air towards Davis.

"**DRAGON-PUNCH!"**

Davis, in his Super-Saiyan forum, delivered a big blow to the Digimon's face, finally doing some real damage.

Ii-Daemon crashed into the ground, hard, and Davis and Angel-Veemon landed near their fallen allies.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Davis. Well obviously they were not alright. "Here Ken, eat this!" he passed Ken a small bean.

Not having enough energy to answer back, Ken just ate the small bean in any case.

He knew what he was doing though, for these were no ordinary beans.

_**Izzy, with Gennai's help, had been successfully able to produce genuine… SENZU-BEANS**_

_**Special beans from DBZ. Just one bean would heal you of all your injuries, and restore your power in a mere second.**_

_**Another thing they did was they would keep you nice and full of energy for 10 whole days.**_

_**So at least you wouldn't have to eat… unless you really tired yourself out.**_

_**That's why it took Davis some time to get here, because he knew something like this would happen.**_

_**So he paid a visit to Gennai for some Senzu-beans, not to mention some more medicine for Cody's eyes!**_

With just one bean, Ken was back on feet, and already got to work healing the others.

While Ken was busy, Angel-Veemon was guarding over the other, while Davis went it on with Ii-Daemon.

"So, you've somehow managed to make it through my elite-team! But now you face, **Captain. Daisuke…**! I am undefeated! Get ready to die!"

"Fool, do you really think you can take me on all by yourself? You've got to be kidding me!" said Ii-Daemon.

"But enough of this Small-talk… let's finish this!"

"ATTACK!"

The fight was on.


	14. Time to fuse

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Davis didn't even have to transform beyond Super-Saiyan to deliver so many attacks into Ii-Daemon.

Ii-Daemon tried and tried, but it was no use. He just couldn't seem to catch up to Davis. Every time he spotted Davis, he zapped to somewhere else and attacked.

"Power and strength are nothing without speed!" said Davis.

"What… No!" cried Ii-Daemon in pain, "Could it be…a…a real Super-Saiyan?"

"We both know that you can't beat me, Ii-Daemon, hear me!" said Davis, "There's no point in fighting a losing battle, so why don't you just give up!"

Suddenly, looked down, and saw the rest of the Digiballs scattered about. Quick like lighting Ii-Daemon absorbed them all.

"What… oh no!" cried Davis

"Did you guys see that?" asked TK, "He just absorbed all the Digiballs into his stomach!"

He was right too. There, on Ii-Daemon's stomach was all eight of the Digiballs as dark and un-purified as ever.

"If at first you don't succeed, try, try again! Hah…hah…hah!" laughed Ii-Daemon.

His power level was so high, he was even making Davis flinch a bit. This was just horrible.

Now he was even able to bring Davis down hard, though it was painful, Davis just ignored it completely.

"With all eight of the Digiballs, I don't think I can even beat him if I became Super-Saiyan 3!"

"So, that's it? We're just giving up!" cried Yolei. The other stared at Davis waiting for his response.

"No, were not down yet!" he said. "I may not be able to beat him alone, and neither can Angel-Veemon, but I think I know what can help!"

Everyone caught the glimpse in Davis' eye, and agreed at once. It was time for… **THE FUSION DANCE!**

"Well, this ought to be interesting!" said Ii-Daemon, "Fine then, fuse if you wish, see what I care!"

TK lined up with Cody, Yolei lined up Kari, and Davis lined up with Ken. Their powers were equalized, and now for the dance.

"Ready…?" said Davis. "Three… Two… One… NOW!"

Everyone stuck out their arms, did the dance, and recited the words in perfect semaphore…

"FU…SION…HA!"

Their fingers joined, and all six of their body's began glowing in white light. They were fusing.

"What...What's this? What's happening?" cried Ii-Daemon hiding his eyes from the blinding light.

When the light had vanished, Ii-Daemon opened his eyes and saw three new warriors in place of the six he saw earlier.

The first warrior…had a cross between TK and Cody's hairstyles, and their faces.

He wore a simple yellow and blue vest over his muscular chest and white pants over his legs.

The second warrior… had Yolei and Kari's hairstyles and their faces but without the glasses.

She merely wore a normal pink and red leotard, white gloves, and boots stretching all the way up to her knees.

The Final warrior… was the same basics. Same cross hairstyle of Davis and Ken, and their faces.

He wore orange tights, and a blue fighter's suit over top it.

"Hey… what's going on here?" cried Ii-Daemon, "Just who are you freaks of nature."

"That's depends!" said the first warrior. "Let's see, I'm a fusion of TAKERU, and IORI…"

"Then that would make me… **_TAKORI!"_**

The second warrior eyed herself from head to toe and said. "I was HIKARI and MIYAKO before…"

"Now I am… **_HIKAKO!"_**

As for the third warrior, "As for me… let's see, DAISUKE plus KEN!" he said.

"I guess you can call me… **_DAIKEN!"_**

"This is it? This is the big fusion you were talking about?" asked Ii-Daemon, "Just as I thought; not much of a change!"

Daiken looked up at Ii-Daemon, "You think so!" he said. "The perhaps you could help us warm up."

"If you don't mind, that is."

"Yeah, help us warm up!" said Hikako, and Takori! "Warm you up; with my power you'll all be killed!" said Ii-Daemon.

"LET'S DO IT!"

All the other Digimon could do was wait on the sidelines as instructed, for they had devised a plan of attack which could finish Ii-Daemon off.

"First turn honor is mine!" said Takori walking forward, "You ready for me. YOU-BIG-CREEP!"

"A Creep, am I? You dare to mock me!" snapped Ii-Daemon, "Perhaps you'd like to see how Creep-like I can be…"

"**DRAGON-THUNDER!"**

He began zapping the lightning blasts from his fingers, but quicker than the lighting itself, Takori just knocked all of them away with his hand!

"You call that power?" he mocked, "I'll show you some real Power… watch this!"

"**SUPER-GHOST-KAMIKAZE-ATTACK!"**

He opened his mouth and shot out of it a ghost like replica of himself. "I'm a ghost, how terrible!" it said.

"What, do you really expect me to be afraid of that little thing!" snapped Ii-Daemon. "Not until after I do THIS…!"

"**GALATICAL-DOUGHNUT!"**

A strange ring of energy escaped from both of Takori's arms. It grew larger, and then ensnared Ii-Daemon very tightly.

"What… What is this? …I CAN'T MOVE!" he cried while struggling to free himself.

"Now you should be worried, as my ghost moves in for the attack… GO, GHOST!"

"Yeah, okay." said the ghost. He flew in closer and made silly faces as he dances rings around Ii-Daemon.

"Come on, big-boy. Where's your sense of humor?" he asked, and his answer was Ii-Daemon using his free feet to kick the ghost.

"You're looking at it!" he snapped, but the ghost was laughing. "…And you're going to get it!"

The ghost glowed and then it exploded right in Ii-Daemon's face. This did break up the Galactical-Doughnut, but it also knocked two of the Digiballs out of his chest.

"GRR… Self-destruct on contact with the enemy." Roared Ii-Daemon, "I should have known!"

"You know for a strong member of the Daemon-, you do learn very slowly, Ii-Daemon!" said Takori.

"Hey, Hikako, why don't you go next?"

"Sure, I'd love to!" she said while grinning, "A woman's touch ought to make this more interesting!"

"Go ahead, take your best shot." said Ii-Daemon, "I won't need all the Digiballs to beat a puny woman like you!"

He charged towards Hikako with his fists at the ready. "So, "a puny woman" is it?" she said, "YOU DARE MOCK ME!"

Ii-Daemon drove his fist at her, but strangely, it passed right though her; like attack smoke.

"Hey Spike-Face, I'm over here!" she mocked form behind. He turned round and got a big punch in the face.

"_She got behind me, but how?"_ Ii-Daemon thought to himself, _"No matter, she can't do that to me a second time!"_

He swung his fist again, but got the exact same result. He didn't seem to hit her, and she hit him from behind again.

"NOW I'M REALLY STEAMED!"

He tried and tried several times over to land a punch, but Hikako was too fast for him.

"It's called… **AFTER-IMAGE**!" she told him, "I ran so fast that as you looked on where I was, you saw a Smokey image of me!"

"So then… all this time!" cried Ii-Daemon, "Perhaps next time, you should shoot at where I'm going to be, and not where I am!" said Hikako.

Next, she hoped on to Ii-Daemon's back, but he was far to tire from all that shooting to shake them off.

"What are you going to do?" he asked, "Nothing, just give you a little…kiss!"

"**LOVELY-KISS-ATTACK!"**

At that moment, Hikako's lips glowed red with her lipstick, and she began planted kisses all over Ii-Daemon's face.

Now normally a kiss doesn't do that much, but Hikako's kiss had hidden ability.

For each on that she planted on Ii-Daemon's face, it burned, it really, really burned.

It didn't take long enough for Ii-Daemon to become so sleepy and burned, that he fell to the ground.

Giving the team a chance to drill the four more of the Digiballs out of his chest; weakening him even further.

"Not all of them now." said Daiken, "I want him to at least have some fight left for my turn!"

Ii-Daemon got to his feet, and noticed that he only had the Digiballs of Courage, and Friendship left with him.

"This… this can't be!" he snarled, "I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS HUMILIATION!"

"Well, well, glad to see you got your confidence back." said Daiken, "Here, eat this!" he said throwing him the last Senzu-bean.

"What… why would ant to heal me back to full power." said Ii-Daemon, "Once I am fully healed, I shall crush you to pieces!"

"Yeah, you will crush me; in your dreams!"

Ii-Daemon growled at that insult, and gulped the bean down his throat. The bean took its effect and he was ready to go again.

The fight started out with matching punches and kicks, and as usual Ii-Daemon was barely able to keep up.

"Come on, even a monkey that's blindfolded and handcuffed is better challenge than you!" said Daiken.

"WHAT? HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME!" screamed Ii-Daemon…

"**DRAGON-THUNDER!"**

His thunder attack hit Daiken at full force, but when the smoke cleared, he wasn't even scratched!

"Please, tell that was not your best?" He said, "Come on… I mean I'm barely warmed up here!"

"Now it's my turn!"

He held out his arms way up in the air and concentrated so hard, that his body was quivering.

"**FINAL-FLASH!"**

He fire a golden burst of energy towards Ii-Daemon; it hit him! Not enough to destroy him, but it did knock out the last Digiballs, and weaken him very badly.

"One against one… and I'm losing!" cried Ii-Daemon. "You mean nine against one!" said the Voice of Angel-Veemon.

He and Princess-Angewomon circled around him…

"**CHAINS-OF-HEAVEN!"**

"**CHAINS-OF-HELL!"**

With Ii-Daemon ensnared by the strongest of chains ever built, there was nothing holding him protecting him now!

"Consider this as a message from the Digi-Force!" said Daiken… "YOU LOSE!"

"EVERYONE… ATTACK HIM NOW WITH ALL THAT YOU'VE GOT!"

"**THUNDER-FORCE!"** cried Thormon!

"**TIARA-MAGIC!"** cried Princess-Angewomon!

"**HURRICANE-WIND!"** cried Hornetmon!

"**PHOENIX-FIRE!"** cried Ex-Phoenixmon

"**JACK-HAMMER-BLAST!"** cried Foremenmon!

"**DODON-WAVE!"** cried Angel-Veemon!

"**SUPER-GHOST-KAMIKAZE-ATTACK!"** cried Takori!

"**KILLER-BALL-ATTACK!"** cried Hikako!

"**BIG-BANG-ATTACK!"** cried Daiken!

"THIS IS GOING TO REALLY HURT…!" cried Ii-Daemon as the all the energies hit him!"

**KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

When the smoke cleared, Ii-Daemon was gone, and our heroes were defused after their thirty minutes.

They and their Digimon were all lying weakly on the ground after using up so much energy to defeat Ii-Daemon.

"We… we did you guys… We won!" said Davis, "Yeah, we sure did." added Ken, then they plopped to ground for a much needed period of rest.


	15. The digiforce is dying

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

The Digi-Force and their Rookie-leveled Digimon all woke up in the Obadiah Hospital, four hours later, under the watch of Davis sister Jun.

"You okay, little bro?" she asked Davis. He opened his eyes and looked up at his sister Jun.

She was a very skilled doctor, and the only one who knew how to treat Saiyan-like bodies.

"Jun…How did we get here?" Davis asked. "That explosion was so big it could be seen from space!" said Jun, "You guys were very lucky to have survived that."

"Hey, we did what we had to do." said Davis. "Yeah, I know all about those Daemon you fought against. Tai told me everything." said Jun.

Suddenly, the curtain's swung open and in came Izzy, "You okay, Davis?" he asked.

"I brought some Senzu-beans."

Jun looked confused at Izzy's gift to Davis, but she was even more surprised when Davis sprung out of bed with all his injuries healed.

Not understanding it even in the least bit, Jun told Davis to sit down for her to examine him over.

"Whoa, this is incredible!" she said comparing the results on her worksheets. "Just a second ago, you were having a near death experience."

Davis told Jun all about the Senzu-Beans being the perfect medicine. Izzy even gave Jun some to test out on her other patients.

They did however keep one Senzu-bean and gave it to Ken, so this way he could just heal the others himself.

Once the others had all healed, Izzy told them that the Digiballs were safe and ready to use back in Digital-World!

It was 10:00pm at night, only two hours until…Oh no… MIDNIGHT! The black star spell was getting ready to go off.

The Digi-force wasted no time in heading through using Izzy's Laptop.

Gennai had examined the Digiballs earlier and confirmed that they had indeed been restored back to normal.

So without delay, our heroes brought all the Digiballs were to the meadows, ready to make their wishes.

As usual, Davis did the honors. He looked down upon the Digiballs and spoke very clearly and loudly…

"SHOW YOURSELF, SHENMON!"

At the sound of Davis' chant, the Digiballs began glowing like crazy, and the night sky grew even darker.

Lightning shook the skies, and struck the Digiballs. In almost no time, Shenmon had appeared.

"**_What is going on here?"_** He said in his deep voice, **_"How have I been summoned when it has not been year yet!"_**

Davis looked up and said, "That's a Long story, Shenmon, I'll explain later!"

"But as long you're here, you might as well let us have our wishes granted." said Yolei.

Shenmon thought and said, **_"I guess I could do so. Now then, name your first wish!"_**

Davis stood forward and said, "I wish for you to reverse the black-star spell Daemon had cast upon the Human-world!"

"**_Your wish is my command!"_** said Shenmon.

His eye's, began to glow red, but suddenly they stopped, nothing had happened. "Shenmon, what's wrong?" asked Kari.

"_**I do not know. For some reason, I just cannot seem to reverse the spell!"**_

"That is very obvious!" said Dark and familiar voice. "Who's there!" snapped Davis, "Show, yourself!"

The figure stepped forward; it was Daemon himself. The team had completely forgotten about him.

"As for you!" he said starring at Shenmon. "YOU ARE NO LONGER ANY USE IN THIS WORLD!"

"**SHADOW-SPELL!"**

With a flash of Dark energy, Daemon fired at Shenmon, blasting the dragon to pieces.

"SHENMON!" cried the Digi-force.

With Shenmon destroyed, the Digiballs had turned into stone and were left, powerless.

"Hmm… looks like I won't have to worry about him anymore!" said Daemon wickedly.

"I…I…don't believe it!" cried Yolei, "He just zapped Shenmon to pieces in one blow!"

"No wonder he was able to do that, can you feel how high his power is?" asked Davis. Everyone nodded their heads.

"Very good, everyone." said Daemon, "You see… while you were all fighting my Daemon-brothers, I took the liberty of spying on you during your battles."

"As a result, I've now committed all your moves to my memory banks, and prepared myself to be ready for them."

TK stood forward with his eyes glaring red, "Our powers cannot be measured… BY SUCH SIMPLE BSERVATION'S!" he roared.

He charged straight at Daemon with his Wolf-Fang-Fist at the ready, but he easily dodged it, and sent TK hard to the ground with only one punch.

"How very careless of you, TK." said Daemon, "I told you, didn't I? I've memorized all of your moves, and ways to counter them!"

But TK didn't respond…

He lay flat on his stomach, and to make it even worse… "Hey, what's happening?" cried Kari, "I can't sense TK's energy anymore!" she cried.

Those words made Davis' blood churn, "I've… heard of this!" he cried, "When we can't sense hi energy anymore…!"

"What?" cried Patamon, "You… You mean…?" Davis slowly and sadly nodded his head.

"No…it can't be!" cried Patamon, he flew over to TK and saw a huge bloody hole in his chest to where he was hit.

"No…No…TK!"

Patamon charged fiercely at Daemon with tears flowing down his face. "YOU KILLED HIM… NOW I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Not likely you won't!" said Daemon.

"**MIND-CRUSH!"**

The surge of energy being fired from Daemon's head had intercepted Patamon and crushed him like a peeled grape, he was now gone too!

Davis' anger was boiling inside him. "EVRYONE, POWER YOURSELVES UP AS HIGH AS YOU CAN GO!" he roared.

Everyone agreed with him. They powered up, and Warp/Spirit-Digivolved their remaining Digimon ready for battle.

"I'll go try and heal TK!" said Ken, but Daemon stepped right in front of him. "Going somewhere?" he sniggered.

Ken summoned up all his power, but even his Special-Beam-Cannon wasn't enough to even scratch Daemon.

Daemon raised his hand and poised it at Ken's face, "All in favor… SAY DIE!" he chuckled.

But before he could attack, he was shoved away from Ken by Yolei and Ex-Phoenixmon.

Yolei gripped onto his back tightly, while Ex-Phoenixmon held him hard in his talons. They had a plan that could finish him off.

Yolei turned and looked down to her husband with tears in her eyes, "Good-bye Ken!" she sobbed, "STAY ALIVE!"

"**FIELD-BOMB!"**

"**BURNING-WIND!"**

The combined forces of their attack were so strong, that results were explosive. The moment the attack was completed, Yolei's energy too was no longer sensible.

"YOLEI!" cried Ken. His wife and her Digimon partner had sacrificed themselves to save them all.

Sadly, her sacrifice was in vain. Daemon leapt out of the smoke… without his robes on.

"MY OUTFIT, IT IS RUINED!" he roared through his hood, which was all he had left. "Now I am really angry!"

Ken looked deep inside his soul, which seemed to be breaking up at the loss of his wife.

"Thank you, Yolei, for everything. I WILL NOT LET YOUR SACRIFICE BE IN VAIN!

"I'LL HELP YOU GAIN REVENGE!" added Hornetmon from behind, "FOR BOTH YOEI AND EX-PHOENIXMON!"

"**LIGHT-GRENADE!"**

"**HURRICANE-WIND!"**

With Ken's attack coming in from the front, and Hornetmon's from behind, Daemon seemed to be finished… but not really!

Quick as light, he moved form the spot to safety, and instead of attacking Daemon, Ken and Hornetmon accidentally attacked each other.

The Hurricane-Wind had cut Ken's body into pieces, and his Light-Grenade burned Hornetmon like match-wood!

They both were dead!

As the fight continued on, even Formenmon was reduced to ashes, and Cody couldn't prevail even at SSJ2, and he too was killed.

Before long, only Davis, Kari, Angle-Veemon, and Princess-Angewomon were left standing.

The girls were in tears, and the boys were raging mad. Daemon was tearing through the Digi-force as if it was a paper-cut out!

"DAEMON!" cried Davis, "This has gone on long enough! You've ensured the demise of the Human-world, and murdered my friends!"

"I WON'T ALOW YOU TO DO THIS ANYMORE!"

With a loud roar, Davis transformed into his Super-Saiyan 3 forum! He was so hot, steam looked cool.

"Well… that was a very interesting Pre-school act." Said Daemon, "But don't expect me to feel afraid of you!"

"Remember, I was the first at hand to sample your SSJ3, and I can assure you, it didn't save you then, and it won't save you now!"

As it as too dangerous for her to join in, Kari watched the battle from the sidelines under the angel's protection

"You can do it Davis, I know you can!" she cried.


	16. Battle of the apes

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Daemon allowed Davis the first attack, and he sent a punch straight into Daemon's face.

It did do a little damage, but Daemon had barely even flinched when he was hit.

"You'll have to do better than that, Saiyan-warrior!" he sniggered, "…Or you might not get a second chance!"

He kicked Davis hard in the gut which did more damage than what he did to Daemon.

"You just got lucky… but that won't happen again!" said Davis. He quickly got up and kicked Daemon instead of punching him, only to get the same result!

"Silly… That was like trying to hit a brick wall with a bat made out of feathers!" snorted Daemon, and he rammed Davis again.

"You may be stronger than I am, but that doesn't matter!" he said standing up. "I have to protect Kari, and the people of my world!"

"I know why Shenmon couldn't revise the spell; it's because you are the source of the Black-star spell!"

"Well, well… for a weakling, you sure catch on well." Said Daemon, "Yes, it is true."

"As long as I still exist among the Daemon I created, the Black-star spell can never be revised!"

"…and only in One-more hour shall you're human world be destroyed, and rebuilt in my image!"

"Not if I destroy you first!" He flexed his arms, and concentrated hard…

"**KA…ME…HA…ME…HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA!"**

"My, my, you don't give up easy, do you?" said Daemon. He opened his hood up, and began absorbing the energy being fired at him.

Gobbling it all up like a jellybean, and then fired it right back at Davis, hitting him with full force.

Davis, who was in his normal forum again, lay on the ground. Bruised, scared, and bleeding hard… but he was not dead.

"I could destroy you now… but it's more to watch you suffer!" said Daemon, "So, the last to know, we'll see the other three go!"

"STARTING WITH YOUR WIFE!"

"**NIGHTSHADE-BLAST!"**

"Kari…NO!" cried Davis.

Kari stood there and braced herself for the attack. "Kari…I'll protect you!" cried Princess-Angewomon flying in front of her.

She was going to take the hit for Kari so she would be spared, but Angel-Veemon couldn't allow this either, so he flew in front her…

…and he was hit by the blast! His wings were toasted, his hair was all tangled, and his Armour had melted away.

"Now...Kari, Princess-Angewomon…get out of here… while… you… can… UGH!" he collapsed hard onto the ground.

Princess-Angewomon ran to her boyfriend's side, her tears cascading down her face. "Angel-Veemon, please don't leave me!" she sobbed.

Angel-Veemon looked up at his sobbing love, "Hey now… what kind of a love… would I be… if I had let you… take the blast!" he croaked.

"But please…Promise me… one thing….Princess-Angewomon… Stay…a…a…alive…UGH!"

He shut his eyes, and vanished in a cloud of feathers… he was gone now too!

The death of his Digimon gave Davis the nerve to get up again. So angry and so bent on getting revenge…

…All the anger swelled up inside of him, and then… POP… right out from in between his legs appears a furry gorilla's tail.

"Kari…" he yelled, "Please… fire your Dodon-Wave up there in the sky… DO IT NOW!"

Since Kari was also willing to do anything for revenge for her fallen comrades she did as she was told.

"**DO…DON…WAVE!"**

She fired right at the spot where Davis pointed, but she didn't why he had asked her to do that.

Waste powerful energy just to make a hole in the clouds… What was Davis up to?

"What is all this about?" snapped Daemon, "What are you up to?"

Davis showed them all his new tail. Even Daemon couldn't believe his eyes. "What's going on here, what's a puny tail like that going to do to me?" he asked.

"It's not going to do anything to you!" said Davis, "It's going to affect… ME!" then he looked straight up through the hole in the dark clouds where Kari fired her Dodon-Wave!

Everyone else looked up, and saw that Davis was looking at the Full-Moon, but when they looked back at Davis… he wasn't there anymore.

Instead, there was humungous ape-like creature about the size of a small mountain, and it roared very loudly.

"Hey… what's happening?" cried Kari, "What's happened to Davis?"

"I think I know what it is!" said Princess-Angewomon… "Izzy told me about this…"

_**Saiyans…**_

_**Are alien like warriors that have an ability to grow a tail out of their backsides at any time.**_

_**This tail not only grants them extra brute strength, but whenever a Saiyan looks directly at the Full-moon…they transform.**_

_**They become a gigantic ape creature, known as an OOZARU… which also poses great strength and power.**_

"Hmm…very interesting!" said Daemon, "I didn't seem to record anything like this in my Data banks…but it makes no difference!"

"I will squash you like an insect, just like your puny Angel friend!"

Hearing those words made Davis roar even louder. Myotismon made the same insult to him all those years ago, and he paid for it.

Now it was Daemon who was asking for it!

Fight waged on, and the tables seemed to have turned on Daemon. He couldn't get close to Davis, let alone land a successful hit on him.

Even when he had managed to make contact, Davis didn't even flinch at the attacks. Even Daemon's Mind-Crush was not enough!

Daemon was getting more and more tired out in battle, and Davis was able to throw him around like a bag of fresh meat.

"Give it to him, Davis." cried Princess-Angewomon, "Avenge Angel-Veemon, and the others!"

Davis looked back, and gave her the thumbs up sign before reaming his huge fist into Daemon again.

"I don't believe it, were actually winning." said Kari, "And even Daemon's most powerful move can't do anything at all to Davis."

Daemon shakily got up, bruised and scared from all those punches, but he was laughing!

"Who told you that the Mind-Crush was most powerful spell!" he managed to blurt out. This worried the others, even Davis.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have had to use this move, but it seems that I no longer have a choice!"

"You see… I had a sneaky suspicion that there would be something that I carelessly over looked about you."

"And it turns out that I was correct! I have no idea how you able to elude me with this "Oozaru thing"…"

"But I must admit… you are definitely stronger than me, and you must know the old saying… "FIGHT FIRE, WITH FIRE!"

"**COPYCAT-CLONER!"**

A stream of purple light flew out of Daemon's body and struck Davis. When the light had cleared, there were two Oozarus.

This could be good!

Now Daemon had become just like Davis, which meant the tables had turned once again!

"Not bad at all!" sniggered Daemon in a gruffly voice, "it's kind of cozy in here!"

As was expected Davis and Oozaru-Daemon went at it with all they had, but unfortunately Davis seemed to be doing anything, except prevailing!

Daemon was also able to use his other abilities even in his newly acquired forum, and poor Davis already was tired from battling Daemon alone.

"What's wrong with you, little-man? Has your incredible strength died out!" mocked Daemon as he punched Davis' face again.

This only made Davis even angrier and more determined than ever to take Daemon down once and for all.

But no matter how hard he tried, Daemon always seemed to stay on step ahead of him.

Finally, Daemon managed to throw Davis hard to the ground causing a massive quake when he fell.

His red eyes were shut tight, and he lay motionless. "NO, DAVIS!" cried Kari running towards her fallen husband!

"Kari, No, Come back here!" cried Princess-Angewomon, but Kari had already reached Davis.

Kari climbed up on top of Davis' chest, her tears streaming down her face. "Davis, pleas wake up!" she sobbed.

"Well… isn't this sweet!" said Daemon, "Together until death do you part, huh? Well now you'll be together even in death!"

He began channeling the dark energy within him, ready to fire at them both.

"Davis, please… its Kari, wake up!" she sobbed, "Why won't he answer me Princess-Angewomon?"

"Keep trying, I'll he's still with us!" said Princess-Angewomon as she observed his injuries.

Kari deep into Davis' huge ape face, "Davis, listen to me!" she cried/ "Daemon's going to destroy us, and all the people we love if you don't stop him!"

"I know you have the power in you to stop him forever, and the millions of people back home are counting on you, Davis!"

"Feel their hope, feel their strength, but most of all… Fell my love for you… My Davis!"

She leant forward and gently kissed his face. She then buried her face into him, and cried.

"YOU DIE!" screamed Daemon as he fired the energy. It was all over…or was it really?

As the energy flew straight towards all three of the remaining fighters… "KARI…I WILL SAVE YOU!"

There was no doubt about it…

…That had definitely come from Davis! He covered her up in his huge arms, and stayed in front of Princess-Angewomon.

BOOM

He intercepted the blast and took all the damage. "It's over, it's finally over!" chuckled Daemon.

"Huh…What, the?"

He looked into the smoke and saw that Davis was perfectly fine. He didn't even get scratched.

"NO….IT CAN'T BE!" screamed Daemon "YOU SURRIVIED!"

"Daemon!" shouted Davis who had regained his speech, "I cannot be torn down so easily!"

"You've destroyed my best friends! You Plan To destroy the Human-world. You Even Killed Shenmon!"

"AND NOW DAEMON…I SHALL KILL YOU!"

With his thunderous voice and his emissive surge of power, Davis glowed in a gigantic flash of light…he transforming, again,

Transforming, but what into?


	17. To the Dark Ocean

**CHAPTER** **SIXTEEN**

When the light had cleared…There he was!

Davis was no longer in his Oozaru Forum, but his also didn't seem to be in his normal form either.

His hair was big and long, but it was neither Golden-blonde nor brown, it was black!

Except for his massive abs, chest muscles, face, and hands, his entire body was coated in red fur!

"Whoa… Kari can you feel "That!" cried Princess-Angewomon. Kari held her head in pain.

"His…Power…It's so high, that's it's too strong to even sense even the half of it!" she cried.

Daemon looked up at Davis, "You've transformed again!" he growled "Impossible… simply impossible!"

"Heh…heh… heh! Didn't I tell you, Daemon?" said Davis "When I showed you My SSJ3… that Saiyans can be full of surprises!"

"So now what have changed into…**SUPER-SAIYAN 4**…I suppose!" snapped Daemon.

"As a matter of fact… I have indeed!" answered Davis. "I have become a Super-Saiayn 4."

"Now I have Ten-times as much power as I did as a normal Super-Saiyan. Even SSJ3 has no defense against this power!"

"And the most gracious benefit of the transformation is… Since it was in your memory banks, and you already used your Cloning-Attack…"

"…YOU CAN'T MATCH MY POWER!"

"Of course…" said Kari, "Daemon can only clone, and become one creature at a time!"

Princess-Angewomon got it too… "So unless he wants to copy Davis now, he'll have to lose the gorilla-suit."

"…but if he does that, then Davis can finish him off."

Daemon spit hard at the ground, "I am getting bored to the bone with all this chit-chat!" he grumbled.

"Let's have less Yapping, and more Slapping!"

He charged towards Davis, and aimed a powerful punch at him, but Davis dodged and then…

.., using only one little finger, he tapped Daemon's hand sending it flying into his gut.

"What…How did you do that?" asked Daemon, "Elementary, my foe!" said Davis while tapping his nose.

Daemon tried again, and again, but Davis just kept dodging and attacking him. "Will you stay still so I can hit you!"

"All right then!" said Davis, and so he just hovered there sticking his hand in the air.

Daemon swung his fist, but when it made contact with Davis body, all that was made was a large banging sound…but no damage was done.

Daemon couldn't believe this at all, was he actually being cornered? This was nothing like training in the Dark-Ocean…

"_THE DARK-OCEAN!_ _THAT'S THE ANSWER!"_

"It appears I've really underestimated you, Daisuke!" said Daemon, "I'm surprised that I cannot beat you in my current state!"

"Current state?" said Davis, "So I was right, you were holding back all this time!"

"Correct, I was merely using half of my strength, I could use my full strength on you, but the only way to that…"

"…Is to return to the place where you and your friends sent me to!" Davis' eyes widened as Daemon began glowing black

"What…you mean?" asked Davis. "Oh no, it can't be!" cried Kari. "No, not that place!" added Princess-Angewomon!"

"Yes, indeed!" said Daemon as both he and Davis disappeared through a portal in the sky. "You and I shall finish this battle in the Dark-Ocean!"

"Davis…Come back!" cried Kari, "Don't worry Kari! I'll come back to you… I PROMISE!"

Then he vanished, and before vanishing himself, Daemon looked back down at the girls. "I'll be coming back for you!"

Then he was gone, and the portal vanished.

Once again, in near loss of he husband, Kari collapsed and began to weep again! She knew what the Dark-Ocean was like, as it was not at all a pretty sight.

"Don't worry Kari, he'll be just fine." said Princess-Angewomon, but sadly she doubted very much if Davis could pull it off either.

After all, Daemon had mentioned that once there, his full power could be unleashed, then Davis would be in real trouble.

"Kari." She said, "Just be glad that Davis is still alive."

Kari finally looked up. "He is alive, I know." She sobbed but what are the chances of him coming back to me?"

"Kari, just be thankful that at least he has a chance!" cried Princess-Angewomon with tears her eyes.

"It doesn't matter whether Davis wins or loses the battle. All the fighting in world won't my beloved Angel-Veemon back… to… me!"

Finally, she couldn't hold it in any longer, and began to cry herself. Kari hugged her warmly, and they both cried away their sorrows.

…Until, someone form behind reached out holding two Handkerchiefs for them to dry their eyes.

"Wargreymon?" they said at the same time. It was him alright, and he wasn't alone either.

All the Digi destined, their Digimon, and the whole populations of the real world were there too.

Kari and Princess-Angewomon quickly dried their eyes, "Why are you all here?" asked Kari.

Tai thought he should break the bad-news!

"The black-star spell." He said, "It went off! Our world is gone… all of it… gone!"

Kari's blood almost completely stopped moving. Her beautiful human world...gone?

It was sad but true.

_**Because Daemon was not destroyed in time, the wish he made for the Human-world to be destroyed came true.**_

_**Now even if Daemon was destroyed, the other world would not come back at all!**_

_**It was fortunate that at the last thirty minutes the original Digi destined conducted a world evacuation, and brought every single person in the world here to the Digital-world**_

**_The world may be gone, but_** **_the humans in it were still alive._**

Tai also asked why the girls were upset in the first place, and they told Tai what had happened…and to look behind them.

Tai and the rest looked on ahead and saw dead bodies everywhere.

"No… it can't be!" he cried "TK…! Cody…! Ken…!"

"That's not all of them." cried Kari, she held up a half-pair of familiar looking glasses. "No…he didn't…Yolei!"

Tai looked as though he was ready to cry himself, but Matt came by and slapped his face.

"Snap out off it, Tai!" he said. "Thanks, Matt. I needed that!" said Tai. "Hey don't mention it."

"It may be so bad now," said Sora, "But…All we have to do is wait for the Digiballs to reappear, and then we'll wish them back to life, as well as our world!"

Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement, but Kari and Princess-Angewomon didn't. "That won't work at all!" said Kari.

This hushed the crowd, and Sora asked "What do you mean it work? It's always worked before."

Princess-Angewomon told them… "You see… while we were trying to make a wish to reverse the spell… Daemon destroyed Shenmon!"

"WHAT…DESTROYED HIM!"

Everyone knew what was going on now: Without Shenmon, the Digiballs would never work again.

This meant that they could not repair the Damage done by Daemon, even if Davis successfully manages to defeat him.

"What's this I hear about Shenmon?" said a familiar voice; it was Gennai, accompanied by Izzy.

"Kari, is this true? Is Daemon responsible for the destruction of my creation?" he asked. Kari nodded her head.

"Curse that bile-beast!" said Gennai, "Let us hope Davis is able to get rid of him for good!"

"Yo…who is that freak in the whit robes?" asked a street punk, "I'll bet I could take him on!"

Matt stood in his way, "You, be careful what you're saying. That's the Guardian of the Digital-World!"

"What the..? You mean like… that guy's, God!" asked a teenage girl. Matt nodded his head.

Then he and the other Digi destined ushered the crowd away from Gennai so he could work more easily.

Izzy flew back to the lookout, and he came back with a strange terrine which seemed to house a broken clay sculpture of Shenmon.

"Oh dear, Shenmon has been badly damaged alright!" said

Gennai, "But not to worry, with a little tinkering, I can make him as good as new. "

"If not… then even better!"

Kari scratched her head in confusion, "What the heck does that mean? How can you possibly revive Shenmon?" she asked.

Izzy then reminded Kari about some things she had forgotten.

_**In the Dragonball series, Lord Kami, the guardian of the Earth, had originally created the Dragonballs, and the Dragon.**_

_**And…in one of the episodes, the dragon was destroyed just like Shenmon was…but was not the end of him.**_

_**Lord Kami was still alive, so he was able to reconfigure the pieces of the statue that made the Dragon.**_

"So you see… since Gennai created Shenmon and the Digiballs, then he can easily bring Shenmon back to life."

Kari looked as though she was going to jump for joy, but then she wondered what Gennai meant about "Making it better!"

"Oh, you'll see." He said, "It the mean time, lets just concentrate on giving Davis the support he needs!"

Everyone nodded, and all they could do now for Davis was hope!


	18. The final Battle

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Davis looked around him in this strange new world, the Dark-Ocean. Kari and Ken had told him all about it, but he never imagined it would be like this…

Cold and nasty Gray clouds covered the sky from every direction. The water itself looked all dank and murky.

A black and blue fog blew through the air. Even the lighthouse… **_(If you could even call it that)_** was shining darkness instead of light.

"So, this is where the spirits of Dark-Digimon are exiled." He said to Daemon in front of him.

"Yes, when Dark-Digimon are destroyed and unable to be reconfigured, then they walk in this limbo forever!"

"Unless of course… if they are destroyed completely, right down to the last ounce of data, then they can only be revived by a wish on the Digiballs!"

"Heh… heh… heh! Except with Shenmon gone, now no one can use those cursed balls ever again!"

"What, cursed!" snapped Davis, "What are you talking about? You were desperate to use them yourself when you started stealing them!"

"SILENCE!" snapped Daemon back. "Do you think that I brought you here for an idol chit-chat now? I'm going to unleash my full wrath upon you!"

"Oh boy, I can hardly wait to see that!" mocked Davis. This angered Daemon even further. "Oh… in a hurry to die, I see…"

"THEN LET'S GET IT ON!" he roared and he flexed his ape like muscles and began concentrating.

Davis could feel his power level starting to rise… 70... 75…80 and still climbing!

"85...90…!" roared Daemon, "I will show you all who is the most powerful one of all!"

"NOW WITNESS MY TRUE POWER! I WILL CRUSH YOU LIKE PESKY LITTLE MOSQUITO!"

"Crush me?" said Davis as he powered up as well, "You must get so sick of making those empty threats!"

"ENOUGH OF THIS….LET'S GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!" roared Daemon, and he and Davis charged forward.

Despite the fact that Daemon was still a giant Oozaru, now that Davis was a Super-Saiyan 4…size didn't matter.

Landing numerous punches and kicks into each other, the fighters seemed to be exactly equal in strength.

"Foolish creature, you can't keep this up forever!" snarled Daemon. "Right, but you can't either!" said Davis.

**WHAAMMMM!**

Davis managed to land a hit on Daemons huge face without him fighting back, and doing a lot of damage.

**BOOT!**

Daemon used his huge feet to send Davis smashing through layers of solid rock in the hillsides!

When Davis shot back up, Daemon fired energy beams at him which he was barely able to dodge.

But he was able to get close enough to send his own attacks right back towards Daemon.

"Very impressive, Daemon, you've powered up a lot." said Davis, "But I would say that you're strong!"

"What did you say…!" snarled Daemon. "See if you can beat this…!" replied Davis while charging up his power.

"You remember what I said… how that I have ten-times as much power as SSJ4?"

"Well now, let's see if you can handle a Kamehameha-Wave with Ten-times the power of a normal one!"

"Ten-Times the power!" said Demon; Flexed his arms outward, and concentrated really hard…

"**TEN-FOLD…KA…MEH…HA̷ 0;MEH…HAAAAAAAAA!"**

From out of his hands, shot an enormous wave of red-hot energy, and it was as powerful as Davis promised.

However, it shot straight past Daemon, and flew away into the world around them in a straight line.

"Ha…ha...ha...ha...ha! Fool, I guess you're aim is a bit off!" chuckled Daemon. "What we're you thinking!"

Just then, Daemon flew right up to Davis who was weakened from using up so much power, and began thrashing him about.

Back in the Digital-World, Kari perked her head up, "Davis, he's in trouble." she cried, "I've got to help him somehow!"

"No Kari, you can't!" said Gennai looking up from fixing the Shenmon statue. "We can't help Davis now that he is SSJ4!"

"He's right, Kari." said Izzy, "But, we can observe him!" He turned on his lap top, and viewed the Dark-Ocean.

"What, Oh man!" he cried, "Davis just used a huge Kamehameha-wave, and missed completely!"

This made Kari go even crazier, especially when she saw her husband being thrashed about by Daemon.

She was about to blow her top off, when Izzy noted that he an incoming message from his telepathic email… It was form Davis.

It read…

_**I know what I was doing, so just trust me.**_

_**Now then…I know only one thing for certain that will finish Daemon off for good…**_

_**Now when I give the signal, get everyone there to start helping me…**_

_**I'm going to use the SPIRIT-BOMB!**_

A Spirit-Bomb, of course!" said Izzy, "Even Daemon won't be able to defend against that!"

So Kari and Izzy spoke to everyone in the area about what to do, and even though the people of Earth didn't see hoe this would work… they were willing to help out.

All they needed to do was wait for the signal!

Daemon was enjoying his new game of Bash-ball with Davis. "I haven't been this amused ever!" he chuckled.

"Once I finish with you, I'll go back and get your wife, and then the whole human race will cower in fear before me!"

As Daemon tossed Davis into the air again, he didn't catch him. Davis had quickly rekindled, and got behind him.

Then with a huge mighty heave, Davis yanked on Daemon's Oozaru tail causing him to yelp in pain.

"You know a lot about the Oozaru, Daemon, but you missed one very important detail!" snapped Davis.

_**If a Saiyan's tail get pulled in a forceful way of any sort, the Saiyan will be drained of his strength, and become weak as a kitten.**_

…_**and wasn't the only thing!**_

_**Since it was the tail itself that controls the power of the Oozaru, what would happen if the tail were to be cut off?**_

"Cut off…my tail?" peeped a weakened Daemon, "Ugh…How can you… possibly…do that…while you're… holding it?"

"I won't have to cut it off myself." said Davis, "What's going to cut your tail of is…THAT!"

Right then, he quickly zapped away from Daemon letting go of his tail, and not a moment to soon.

"HUH! WHAT THE..?"

"GAAAAAARRRRRRRHHHH!"

The Times-ten Kamehameha Davis had fired, had hit Daemon's tail full-force and burned it away!

"No…NO!" cried Daemon as he began to shrink back down to his normal dark-forum.

…_**if the tail is cut off, the Oozaru shall not be able to hold it's forum anymore, and transform back to what it was.**_

Daemon was puffing and panting over the loss of his Oozaru forum, not to mention a lot of power.

Davis saw this as the perfect opportunity. He looked up into the sky and shouted… "NOW, SPARE ME YOUR ENERGY!"

…and held his hands up high!

In the Digital-World, everyone heard him, and raised their arms into the air sparing as much of their energy as they could

Kari not only chipped in with the energy, but she was also the only one there who could transfer the energy to the Dark-Ocean.

"You can do it Davis… I know you can!" she cried.

The Spirit-bomb was beginning to take shape above Davis' head, growing bigger, and bigger by the second.

But the Bomb wasn't finished forming yet, and Daemon was weak, but not beaten.

"Now that I no longer hold that Gorilla-suit, I can Copy your SSj4 and use against you!" he laughed.

Davis was completely defenseless, if he moved so much as an inch, the Spirit-bomb would drop and destroy him instead.

Daemon moved in closer, and closer, but suddenly, something stopped him from going any further.

It was the Daemon-brothers!

Ryan-Daemon… Uu-Daemon… Ruu-Daemon… ChiiDaemon… Suu-Daemon… San-Daemon…and Ii-Daemon!

They had joined their spirits together to create a barrier preventing Daemon from getting any closer!

"What…What are you all doing!" snapped Daemon. "It's called revenge!" snapped Ii-Daemon.

"You created us, only to use to your advantage!" said Ryan-Daemon. "That's lower than trying to attack what's weaker than you are!" added Ryuu-Daemon.

"You betrayed us, and now we'll betray you!" said Suu-Daemon. "Daisuke is the bomb ready!" asked San-Daemon.

Davis looked above him, and the Spirit-Bomb was so big, it was almost half the size of the moon.

Davis nodded, and right then the Daemon-Brothers ceased the barrier, and transformed into chains of energy.

The seven energies surrounded Daemon from all sides, and then grappled around him holding him into place.

"NO, I…I…I CANNOT MOVE!" cried Daemon. "Well what do you know." said Davis. "Looks like you guys aren't really that evil at all!"

The energies grinned at Davis, "Now, fire Boom-boom. Make Daemon go Bye-Bye!" said Chii-Daemon.

Davis nodded and began concentrated. "Thank you people of Earth, now we can put an end to Daemon's terror finally for good!" he said out loud.

"NO… THIS CANNOT BE!" cried Daemon. "Consider this as a message form all the people you've hurt and destroyed…" said Davis…

"YOU…LOSE!"

He threw his arms forward releasing the Spirit-bomb. It flew directly toward Daemon and began consuming his body.

"**SPIRIT-BOMB-BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSST!"**

The bomb was exploding…sending Daemon into oblivion!

"IT CAN'T BE! THIS IS IMPOSIBLE!"

"IT'S NOT TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

**BA-KOOOOOOOOOOM!**

When the dust had cleared, Davis could no longer sense Daemon anywhere. It was finally all over.

Feeling overwhelmed by exhaustion he fell to the ground smiling. "I did it…I've won…ouch…but I've felt better!"

Then he closed his eyes for a much needed period of rest!


	19. Back to normal again

**CHAPTER** **EIGHTTEEN**

"Davis…Davis…Wake up." said Kari

Davis awoke to the sound of his wife's voice. He was back in the Digital-World, in his regular forum, and resting on a stretcher while Jun examined him.

"He's going to be okay." said the good Doctor, "Davis, just promise me one thing…" she asked.

"What's that?" asked Davis. Jun threw her arms around her brother and said, "Next time you save us, do it closer to home."

"I promise you, I will." said Davis hugging his sister back. Then he exchanged hugs with Kari, and even kissed her wooing the crowd.

"Ahem…I hate to break up this enjoyment." said Gennai, "…but I believe we still have some wishes to make, before we are all back to normal."

"What do you, wish?" said Davis, "Shenmon was destroyed, we can't use the Digiballs!"

"Oh, really?" asked Gennai holding up the eight magic balls which once again glowed with a mystical light.

"I…I don't believe it!" cried Davis, "Are they back to normal?" Gennai grinned and said. "Why don't you use them and find out!"

He placed the balls in an empty space away from the curious crowds, and gave Davis the honors.

"Kari, what the heck's going on here?" asked Jun. "Trust me, you'll like this." She answered.

Davis approached the Digiballs and drew in a deep breath, and shouted out loud…

"SHENMON, I SUMMON YOU NOW!"

Once again…The sky grew dark, and the Digiballs were glowing like crazy. Lightning shook the skies, struck the Digiballs…and there he was.

The crowd was stunned at the very sight of this mighty dragon that stood before them. "Whoa man!" …"Check it out!" … "Look at the size of that thing!

Davis was the most amazed, "Shenmon, is it really you? I thought you were dead!"

"**_I was indeed among the dead, but Gennai restored me back to my normal state!"_** said Shenmon.

"_**But that is against the point…!"**_

"_**I have come to finally realize, that all this madness, had been my own fault!"**_

"_**You see… I granted the wishes that ensured the human-world's destruction, and it was I who created the Daemon-brothers!"**_

"_**In a sense, I was just as bad as Daemon was!"**_

The poor dragon looked as though he was going to cry, **_"So from now on, I will only grant the wishes to those who are pure in heart!"_**

"_**Further more… I will make up for my misuse of granting wishes, by restoring the Human-world back to the way it used to be…without it having to be made as a wish!"**_

Davis's eyes widened, "But…Shenmon you don't have to…" he was cut off, because Shenmon's eyes were already glowing.

Soon, there in the sky, was indeed the Real-world. The whole thing was completely restored to normal as if it never attacked to begin with.

The people of Earth began cheering their heads off, some even wiped tears form their eyes… It was a miracle.

"Shenmon." said Davis, "You did it. You restored the Earth back to normal!" Shenmon went all red and blushed.

"**_Please, please, you are making me feel all shy now!"_** he giggled. **_"Now then… If you desire to, I shall still grant you any three wishes you want!"_**

Davis nodded, **_"Very well then… What is wish number one?"_** asked Shenmon.

Davis looked at the other people of Earth and said. "I wish for you to return these kind hearted people home to where they belong!"

"_**Very well, I understand!"**_

Shenmon's eyes glowed, and the people of Earth had vanished in a puff of smoke, back to the real world form whence they came.

"_**Your first wish has been granted! Now, what is your second wish?"**_

"My comrades and their Digimon have been destroyed by Daemon. It is my wish that you restore them to life."

"_**Yes, as you wish!"**_

Suddenly, then Dead bodies and ashes behind them started moving, and in no time the Digi-force had been revived.

Princess-Angewomon tackled Angel-Veemon to the ground and planted kisses all over his face.

"Ken, I don't get it, are we dead or alive?" said Yolei. "Frankly my dear…" said Ken dipping his wife back, "I don't give a damn!"

TK and Matt shared warm loving hug, and Cody and the other Digimon jumped for joy!

"**_That is wish number two. Now then, name your third and final wish!"_** said Shenmon.

Davis looked deep inside him and remembered what his Dead-father spirit had told him years ago.

"_Only the purest of the pure deserve the right to have to their wishes granted, remember that son!"_

Davis smiled and said, "I wish for you to add Saiyan strengths to the power of the members of my team, including those who already have it."

"_**It is done!"**_

Everyone else's bodies began quivering just like before, even Kari's, and then their muscles became even bigger, and their strengths had dramatically increased.

"_**Your wishes have been fulfilled. Now I bid you FAREWELL…!"**_

At that… Shenmon disappeared, the Digiballs flew up into the air, scattered away, and all was quiet again.

"Davis, what the heck did you just do to us?" asked TK. "I feel all funny inside!" added Yolei.

Izzy ran a computer scan and confirmed that indeed they all now had Saiyan capabilities added to their own powers.

"So does this mean…?" asked Cody. Davis nodded.

"Once we all get rested up again I'll train you all, and show how to focus these powers, and become full-fledged Super-Saiyans like me."

Everyone jumped for joy. They were going to become Saiyans and become even stronger elites than they were before.

They were still able to use their other powers though; it was just that now they would have twice as many abilities as before.

One year later…After Davis' training!

An evil army empire was wrecking about New-York city, crushing hundreds of buildings, and killing many innocent people.

Until, These strange elite warriors from out of nowhere cam along and messed up their plans.

…Crushing the army's forces as if they were made of paper. "Who…who are you freaks…!" growled the beaten commander.

The strange music played, and the warrior began Dance posing as they shouted out their names.

**-"TAKERU!"…** With powers of Yamhca, and Raditz!

-"**THORMON!"…** Times-15 Mega-Level!

**-"HIKARI!"…** With the powers of Chouitzu, and Nappa!

**-"PRINCESS-ANGEWOMON!"**… Times-20 Mega level.

**-"KEN!"…** With the powers of Piccolo, and Bardock!

**-"HORNETMON!"**… Times-40 Mega-Level

**-"MIYAKO!"…** With powers of Anroid-18 and Trunks!

**-"EX-PHOENIXMON!"…** Times-60 Mega-level!

**-"IORI!"…** With the powers of Teen-Gohan, and Vegeta!

-"FOREMENMON!"… Times-80 Mega-level!

**-"DAISUKE!"…** With the Powers of Goku, and Broly!"

"**ANGEL-VEEMON!"…** _(?-?)_

"_**WE ARE…THE DIGI-FORCE!"**_

Yes, the Digi-force! …The most powerful Digi destined, and Digimon in the Universe and heroes to all kind hearted people.

Even Death himself would be no match for the awesome strength that are these twelve elite warriors.

As long as there is a justice whenever someone cries out for help, and wherever a distress signal sounds from any region.

This fine team, of these fine warriors will always be there to save the day, and always will be right here on…

_**DIGIBALL GT!**_

_**Hey everyone, Mykan here…**_

_**What do you thin? That some wild adventure!**_

_**I dare say that this is indeed the most powerful of all the stories I have written and will ever write!**_

_**And before any of you ask…**_

_**No! I do not plan to make any more Digiball stories except for one, but I'm not telling you what it's about.**_

_**All I can tell you is, it's sort of an in between the two stories sequel, and it's not too adventurous, but it will be a little funny.**_

_**Well; got get back to work now.**_

_**Bye, and thanks for reading!**_


End file.
